cauchemar & prise de tête
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quand Heero fait un cauchemar, c'est juste un prétexte pour occuper les G-boys...
1. Chapter 1

Genre : euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un epu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

**Chapitre I - Cauchemar & prise de tête**

**Episode 1 : matin tranquille **

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bin en fait, non, pas « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » juste un réveil en sursaut et complètement paniqué.

Pas de « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » parce que Heero Yuy ne pousse pas de « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » (on va finir par comprendre) paniqué lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut. Heero Yuy qui se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar particulièrement atroce fait juste « hnn » et une légère grimace, complètement invisible pour le commun des mortels.

Donc mister freeze venait de sortir de son cauchemar.

Et bien sûr, vu que c'est le perfect soldier en chair et en glace, ça lui fait autant d'effet qu'un parpaing qui se fait télescoper par un moineau. Autant dire pas le moindre. Nan, j'rigole, heureusement qu'il est pas de marbre le ptit freezer, sinon comment on ferait du yaoi avec lui ?

C'est vrai que si vu de l'extérieur le changement était minimal, à l'intérieur, Heero Yuy était dans l'état de chamboulement émotionnel le plus violent qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Vu le quotient émotionnel du sujet, c'est tout de même pas grand-chose direz-vous, peut-être répondrais-je, mais quand même, il en était vraiment tout retourné de son cauchemar.

Un cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar, du moins, il n'en souvenait pas au réveil. Il n'était pas programmé pour. Là c'était différent. Il se souvenait de tout. Tout.

_Le rêve est une manifestation du refoulé qui remonte de l'inconscient vers la surface consciente de manière à faire assumer les pulsions primordiales de l'homme : eros et thanatos : pulsion de vie et pulsion de mort. _

Pulsion de mort, j'assume. Se fit-il remarquer. Je suis un terroriste de 16 ans, alors oui, j'ai déjà tué des gens. Et oui, depuis le temps, ça ne me fait plus ni chaud, ni froid.

Pulsion de vie. Hnnn. Quelle pulsion de vie ?

Le cauchemar. Rien que d'y songer, il retint à grand peine des frissons.

Il faut évacuer. Donc, logiquement (logique made in perfect soldier), il faut que je retrace tout ce rêve pour me convaincre qu'il n'a rien de commun avec mon existence. Il y a plein de points de divergence.

1- Je suis jamais allé en prison. Enfin, si mais pas pour avoir embouti une voiture. D'ailleurs je sais conduire. Je ne serais jamais resté en prison. Je me serai évadé. (D'ailleurs la prison de son rêve était complètement imparfaite, aucune alarme, pas de barbelé, pas une prison digne d'un G-boy).

2- Je ne suis pas un fils de bonne famille et je n'ai pas de parents. Surtout pas ceux-là.

Il eu un soupir mélancolique en pensant que dans son rêve, il avait une mère et un père. Il eu un frisson d'horreur en se rappelant que ces parents là s'appelaient papa-Trowa et maman-Quatre.

3- Et le plus important, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait laissé vaincre par Duo Maxwell. Même sur la couchette sordide d'une prison, jamais l'américain n'aurait eu le dessus.

Mais il y a également plein de points de convergence chuchota la petite voix logique et consciencieuse de Heero.

1- Physiquement pas photo, tous les G-boys étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Psychologiquement aussi d'ailleurs. _Sauf moi, je ne suis pas faible et timide comme ça._ Tenta (vainement) de se convaincre Heero.

2- Je sais conduire, mais je n'ai pas mon permis.

3- Duo vient effectivement d'un monde très dur et violent où il faut probablement voler, tuer et violer pour survivre. Duo a déjà tué et volé. Heero espéra de tout son cœur que la ressemblance avec le Duo de son rêve valait aussi pour le troisième point. Duo toujours, est probablement toujours…toujours…

Minute, ça j'en suis pas sûr. Aucune donnée du dossier personnel des G-boy ne précisait ce genre de chose. Explication : le Duo du rêve était vierge. Et le vrai ?

Un instant Heero se trouva gêné. Puis il se reprit. Le perfect soldier était là.

Nouvelle mission : recherche de données.

Données recherchées : la vie sexuelle des G-boys. Ninmu ryoukaï

Sans aucune gêne, Heero s'installa confortablement par terre, son laptop sur les genoux, et se mit à rechercher les données en question.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait absolument pas conscience de violer l'intimité de ses amis.

Bin oui. Ce sont des données comme les autres qui doivent être collectées de manière à renforcer sa connaissance des autres, et donc, la cohésion du groupe. Rien de plus. Et un peu de curiosité ? Non, pourquoi ? Bon allez, si, un peu. Bin oui. En fait de données, la question qui tournait dans la tête de Heero depuis qu'il avait commencé ses recherches (un bon quart d'heure, mais j'abrège) c'était plutôt : « qui l'a déjà fait ?». Complexe d'infériorité oblige, Heero voulait savoir qui l'avait devancé parmi ses coéquipiers.

Rien. Aucune indication sur ce sujet dans tous dossiers accessibles à Heero. Vie sexuelle des G-boys : néant. (heureusement qu'il y des fics pour combler cette lacune).

Statistiques : âge moyen du premier rapport pour les garçons par colonie. (bin oui, vous connaissez beaucoup de dossiers médicaux qu'on peut hacker comme ça. Les G-boys n'ont pas de dossier médical, tout est dans la tête du mad doc qui s'en occupe alors les stat de leur colonie d'origine, c'est mieux que rien, d'un point de vue probabiliste, il y a 50 de chances pour que les G-boys entrent dans la moyenne).

L1 : 18 ans

L2 : 18 ans

Hé, hé, Heero eu un sentiment de satisfaction. Même âge.

L3 : 19 ans

L4 : 16 ans

L5 : 17 ans

QUOIII !!!!! Attend. L4 16 ans. Quatre 16 ans. _C'est qu'une moyenne_. C'est pas possible, lui qui a l'air le plus puceau de nous tous. _Une moyenne est tirée d'un échantillon de données ramenées à un seul coefficient._ Mais mêmeu !! Comment y font sur L4 ? _Sur L4, la coutume des mariages arrangés est encore dominante : les jeunes gens convolent entre 15 et 18 ans._ Ha d'accord, c'est une coutume. _Selon la tradition dite « du drap nuptial », l'union doit être consommée quarante jours après le mariage_. Consommé. Mariage. Quatre n'est pas marié. OUF. Et puis quoi, d'abord, c'est une recherche d'informations. Pas un concours.

Ninmu Kanryou ? Bof.

Oui, Heero avait connu plus fructueux comme pêche aux infos. Mais comment savoir ce genre de choses. En fait, se dit le perfect soldier avec un raisonnement logique de la mort qui tue, ils avaient tous été formés à leur mission (et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau rien qu'à ce mot) et connu des vies difficiles dès leur plus jeune âge, ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas le temps pour ce genre de chose.

Il se leva. Embêté. Il y a donc des choses qu'on ne peut pas savoir en hackant un dossier quelconque. _C'est pas grave, on oublie tout. Retourner dormir_. Il rejoignit sa chambre passant pour cela devant celle de Duo. _C'est juste un rêve, aucun rapport avec la réalité_. Il observa son coéquipier qui dormait la porte ouverte. _Aucun rapport avec la réalité_. Et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

La cuisine résonnait des bruits du petit déjeuner, le tout dans un prodigieux silence. Le matin, personne ne parlait. Les dernières minutes de tranquillités avant…

- OUAH !! Bien dormi ! Hi guys.

… avant le réveille en fanfare de la tornade Duo Maxwell. Dernier levé, premier à hurler. Tous répondirent à son salut, dans la mesure de leurs capacités.

- 'jour.

- Hn

- Silence Maxwell.

- Salut Duo, bien dormi ? Il y a encore des toasts chauds si tu veux.

Il y a Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Chang. Remettez les réponses dans l'ordre.

- Moui Quatchou, t'es trop nice !! -

Quatre adressa son plus beau sourire à son ami. Pendant que les trois autres pensaient simultanément. _Il est vraiment … bruyant …énervant … trop près de Quatre._ Là aussi dans l'ordre Wuffei, Heero, et Trowa.

Trowa ? Quoi ? TROWA ! Dis donc, toi !? – Bin quoi, de toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'on finira ensemble Quatchou et moi, alors où est le problème ? - ;;;;-- ;;; Mais c'est moi qui écrit !!

Pendant ce temps, le retardataire s'était assit gentiment. Mais continuait à s'agiter, au point d'en renverser son bol.

- Fuck' héé !

- Attends, je vais m'en occuper. Ressers-toi, il en reste encore, mais enlève ton Tee-shirt, je vais le rincer tout de suite, les taches partiront mieux.

- OUA !!!! Quatchou !! Comme t'es gentil ce matin !!

_Il est vraiment …_ Vous connaissez la suite, on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Quatre sourit de plus belle, mais un peu sévèrement, il continua :

- Duo, fait gaffe maintenant.

- Vi maman !!

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Non, tout de même pas, mais toujours est-il que Heero, assailli à nouveau par les souvenirs de son rêve inavouable sursauta violemment. Enfin, sursauter violemment sur l'échelle Iceberg man ça revient à un léger tremblement pour tous ceux qui ne sont faits ni de marbre, ni de glace, ni de béton armé, tout le reste de l'humanité quoi. Ainsi, tous virent plus ou moins Heero frissonner légèrement.

'L'a pris froid, petite nature.'

'Je monterais le chauffage ce soir, il faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade.'

'…. '

'Et bin quoi, pourquoi qu'ils regardent tous Heechan d'un coup ?'

Je vous laisse remettre les commentaires à leur propriétaire.

Parce que dans la tête de mister freeze, ça tournait à 300 à l'heure.

« Maman » Dans la bouche de ce baka d'américain ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre un pilote de Gundam qui appelle son coéquipier « maman » à l'heure du petit déj' ?

L'air de rien, c'est-à-dire les traits aussi fixes que d'habitude, il zieuta un moment du côté de Trowa qui semblait toujours aussi impassible. Mais un perfect soldier pur jus doit savoir reconnaître les signes universels de la nervosité dissimulée : jointure des phalanges crispée, mâchoire serrée, mèche frémissante… Heu, ça d'accord, la mèche c'est que chez Trowa que ça se fait. Heero réfléchit. Et dans sa tête ça donne ça :

DUO « maman » QUATRE QUATRE : rougit TROWA : nerveux

Conclusion :

- DUO : manque affectif maternel mal assumé « j'ai besoin d'une maman »

- QUATRE : complexe de responsabilité du au leadership « je suis leur maman, je dois m'en occuper »

- TROWA ????

Fin du raisonnement. Ca fait peur, hein, l'unité centrale, pardon, le cerveau du perfect soldier ?

Fin du raisonnement, hé oui, tout simplement parce que Heero ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi « TROWA : nerveux » d'où le « ? » en fin de route, ce qui prouve au passage que Heero Yuy n'a pas du tout d'imagination pour venir renforcer son sens de l'observation, sinon, il aurait bien vu qu'entre Trowa et Quatre, il y avait comme un fort potentiel sentimental.

Heero eu alors la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un PC en train de buger sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Heeeechan, je t'assure, elle est pleine ton assiette, pas besoin de la fixer comme ça, et en plus elle t'a rien fait.

Regard à l'azote liquide (le truc qui fume et qui congèle tout ce que vous voulez)

- Duo no baka.

_Réglés comme du papier à musique_. Firent mentalement trois spectateurs de l'asticotage matinal de Heero par Duo.

Après la réponse aussi inévitable qu'attendue de Heero, Duo entrepris une nouvelle stratégie de déstabilisation de l'adversaire qu'il avait passé toute la nuit (ou du moins, dix minutes de sa nuit) à mettre au point. Inspirant profondément, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Heero.

Il se noya dans cet océan d'azur et de lumière. Presque hypnotisé, il s'approcha encore un peu plus de Heero au dessus de la table. Puis soudainement, il s'écarta brusquement de sa victime avec un hurlement terrifié. Devant cet épisode encore inédit, les trois autres dévisagèrent l'américain, alors que le cinquième semblait totalement se désintéresser du reste de la cuisine.

- Bin qu'est-ce qu'y va pas, Duo ?

- J'ai… j'ai vu … le … le … le vide sidéral.

_Ca y est, il a pété une durite_. Pensèrent trois G-boys dans un bel ensemble, alors que Heero ne pensait plus rien, concentré sur son assiette.

- Duo, tu es sûr que ça va bien ?

- Maxwell tu es gravement malade.

- Quat chou, Fifi, vous comprenez pas. Dans ses yeux, les yeux de Hee-chan.

Tous furent un peu ébranlés (non, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas écris !!) par la conviction de Duo.

- Oui quoi ?

- Dans ses yeux, y'a rien . Le regard vide. Il a le même qu'un écran plasma. Je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier, son laptop l'a contaminé !!!

SBAM !!

Le bruit de Wuffei qui commence à en avoir sérieusement marre. Et donc, qui écrase son poing sur le bord de la table, pour ne pas l'envoyer dans la figure de son bruyant coéquipier.

- Mais tu arrête jamais tes conneries, toi ? Jamais tu la mets en sourdine ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de laptop, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tu recommences ce genre de truc et je me barre, t'as compris, je me casse !!

Ce qu'il fit avec plus ou moins d'élégance, autrement dit, en claquant une ou deux portes sur son passage. Mais cela ne fit frémir personne, vu que le Chinois proférait ce genre de menace à chaque incartade du pilote américain, soit environ 20 fois par jour. On finissait par s'y habituer.

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel. Plus le temps passait avec eux, plus il aimait la solitude. Pas un jour de tranquillité.

Quant à Quatre, lorsqu'il finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait (bin oui, à l'origine il est pas équipé pour être réceptif à ce genre de conneries) il lança un regard « culpabilise, je le veux, tu as été méchant » à l'Américain qui senti sa volonté fléchir devant ce mélange de déception, tristesse et reproches.

- Duo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu devrais avoir honte !

Ajouta-t-il, histoire de pas en remettre une couche. Duo eu un vague sourire faussement contrit.

- Maieuh Quatchaneuh !! 

Puis Quatre hocha tristement la tête, cherchant un soutient (complètement absent) chez Heero. Il était vraiment le seul à se prendre la tête pour ça, alors que même Heero n'accordait pas une once d'intérêt (bin oui, il a bugé au début, si vous vous souvenez bien) aux conneries de Duo.

_Et puis je m'en fous, moi, s'il aime se faire traiter comme un vulgaire PC, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais je dois faire cesser Duo, comment préserver un esprit de groupe et une saine harmonie si l'un d'entre nous passe son temps à se défouler sur les autres ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Heero ne dit rien qu'il n'est pas gêné par l'attitude de Duo, il n'est pas doué pour les relations humaines, c'est normal qu'il faille s'en occuper à sa place. Et c'est mon rôle de faire ça. _

Comme quoi, Heero avait bien vu juste sur Quatre, ce qui nous informe au passage que le prof J avait fait ingurgiter de sérieuses notions de psychologie à sa créature, le problème, c'est qu'il avait oublié toute la partie « mise en pratique » de l'enseignement.

- Duo, commença Quatre d'un ton menaçant, je sais bien que tout le monde ici s'en fout, ou fait bien semblant (ça c'est pour Heero), mais je te préviens charitablement que si tu recommence ce genre de chose, je… je…je te fais renvoyer sur L2 et je cherche un remplaçant pour piloter le Deathscythe. C'est clair ?

Tous furent stupéfaits.

Inutile de dire que Quatre qui s'énerve, c'est déjà assez rare. Mais qu'il se livre à ce genre de chantage, qui plus est à Duo, c'était complètement inédit, le chantage étant, au passage, une arme typiquement féminine, vue comme particulièrement sournoise et retorse que tous en croyaient le petit blondinet incapable. Et c'est ce qui laissa les quatre autres pilotes pantois. Oui, quatre pilotes parce que Wuffei écoute aux portes, une vraie commère, je vous dis.

- Heu, Quatre. Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, après tout, c'est pas comme si Duo…

- … Toi, tais toi ! J't'ai rien demandé !!

Deux grands chocs en moins de trente seconde : Trowa aligne plus de dix mots dans la même phrase et Quatre qui l'envoie valser : l'atmosphère d'ébahissement qui se mit à envahir la cuisine est difficilement descriptible (la bonne feinte comme ça, rien à décrire). En fait, seul Heero semblait encore dans un état second ou dans son état normal, si vous préférez : complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors d'un périmètre de 10 centimètre autour de son assiette, assiette qu'il vidait consciencieusement depuis le début.

_Une bonne alimentation est indispensable au maintient en forme d'un soldat. Le petit déjeuner est la première source de nutriment de la journée, et donc doit être considéré avec un soin particulier_.

- Duo, tu dois faire attention à ton comportement. Si tu veux causer des troubles entre nous, tu peux partir tout de suite.

- Je suis d'accord avec Quatre.

Trowa-surprise n°2 : il se fait remballer, mais dans un savant mélange de sagesse désintéressée et de fidélité à son leader adoré, il décide de le soutenir vaille que vaille, espérant bien, tout de même obtenir une quelconque récompense à la fin. On vous laisse le soin d'imaginer laquelle, c'est pas l'imagination qui manque. (mmh oui, la brouette suédoise !! regard lubrique TROWA ! NON ! )

- Trowa…

Regard débordant de reconnaissance et d'étonnement de la part du ptit blond. Un millimètre de sourire de Trowa. (YES !!)

Du côté de Shinigami, en revanche, c'est plutôt regard froid et cruel.

- Okay. Je vois, ouais. Bin alors, bon ptit dèj', j'me tire.

Grand silence.

- Je…heu…Trowa, tu penses que j'ai eu tort ?

- Non, il faut bien le rappeler à l'ordre de temps en temps. Mais à ta place, j'irai tout de même lui parler un peu, quand il sera calmé.

Car en effet, Duo était sorti calmement, froidement, irradiant d'une fureur très bien contenue mais qu'un certain Shinigami avait bien envie de déverser sur le premier innocent venu. Or, qui donc se trouvait derrière la porte et n'eu que le temps de bondir de l'autre côté du couloir lorsqu'un Duo shinigamiesque au possible sorti de la cuisine ?

Et Wuffei, qui réfléchissait plus qu'on ne le croit, soupira en bloquant le passage au pilote.

_Il vaut mieux que je me prenne tout sur la gueule maintenant, si on laisse ça mûrir, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire aux autres. _

C'avait été un accord implicite entre les deux pilotes. Wuffei s'occupait de Shinigami et Duo s'occupait de Wuffei. Oui, bien sûr, Wuffei est perdant dans le deal, mais bon, il y a une question d'honneur.

Alors, bravement, car il savait qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, Wuffei barra le passage à Duo.

- Tu sais que Quatre a raison ? murmura-t-il.

- Casse-toi !

- Sûrement pas.

- CASSE-TOI j'te dis ! cria Duo en saisissant l'autre pilote par la gorge.

Puis, une intense douleur lui traversa l'estomac. Et tout se fit noir autour de lui.

_Heureusement qu'il est nul en arts martiaux. Quand on n'est pas fait pour le combat rapproché, on garde ses distances. Finalement, il est aussi idiot que d'habitude, c'est pas Shinigami qui remonte le niveau. _

Voilà comment se terminaient toutes les apparitions du Shinigami : par une prise savante de Wuffei qui seul voyait l'état lamentable de Duo. Puis le chinois, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli étendait Duo sur son lit, et attendait stoïquement, en faisant des exercices de méditation que l'américain se réveille, et il continuait son « traitement » aussi longtemps que le Shinigami refaisait surface. D'habitude, une ou deux fois suffisaient, cette fois-ci, Wuffei espérait bien que ce serait court, comme ça avec un peu de chance, il pourrait finir les _Analectes de Confucius_ en sept volumes avant ce soir. Par la même occasion, cela donnerait plus de temps à Quatre pour venir s'expliquer avec l'américain. C'est vrai, quoi, pas qu'il soit sensible à un climat de conflit permanent (de toute façon, Wuffei et sensible ça va pas bien dans la même phrase), mais bon, passer son temps à se faire taper dessus pour soigner Duo, ça commençait à bien faire.

D'ailleurs, même pour Duo, se faire assommer à chaque fois n'était pas, à proprement parler, une guérison en bonne voie.

- Tu es gravement malade, Maxwell. Répéta Wuffei pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, d'une voix atone.

- Heu… bin je vous laisse finir, n'oubliez pas de faire la vaisselle, ou plutôt, laissez, je m'en occuperais.

- Hn.

- Oui.

Quatre sorti de leur nouvelle planque en courant.

_Kyah ! J'ai oublié de racheter du liquide vaisselle !! Il ne reste plus que le vieux bidon de Paic citron et il m'irrite les mains. Mes jolies petites mains de gosse de riche. La superette doit être déjà ouverte, si je fais vite je peux racheter ce qu'il faut, revenir, faire la vaisselle et discuter avec Duo avant le repas de midi. _

Se disait la petite fée du logis en courant vers la dite superette.

Pendant ce temps, la cuisine résonnait des bruits de la passionnante conversation entre Heero et Trowa. Le monde du silence, vous connaissez ? Et bin c'était un peu ça :

- ….

- cronch

(bin oui, il finit son petit dèj')

- mmh

- slurp

- cronch

- hn.

Passionnant on vous dit. Nan, heureusement qu'ils se bougent parfois.

- Heero ?

- Hnn ?

- Ça t'embête ?

- Pas trop.

- Tu n'as pas envie que ça s'arrête ?

- Si, parfois ?

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien alors ?

- Tu crois qu'il m'écouterait ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

- Oui mais….

- ?

- Mais au moins quand il fait ça, il est normal.

- ….

- Hn ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompe.

- Hn ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il s'efforçait toujours de faire le clown, quelque soit son véritable état d'esprit ?

- Hn ?

- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Laisse la vaisselle à Quatre.

(Ça, c'est pour s'être fait remballer tout à l'heure !)

On dirait pas à première vue, mais pour ces deux là, c'était une conversation très nourrie, le genre de truc qui leur arrive à peine deux fois par mois.

Trowa gravi les escaliers lentement. Appréciant le silence (rare) qui régnait dans la planque, jusqu'à ce que…

- Aïeuh !! Maieuh Fifi, c'est moi, je suis revenu, arrête de me taper, je te dis que je suis calmé.

- Désolé, simple précaution Maxwell.

C'était parfaitement faux, mais cela lui faisait un tel bien de lui taper dessus que Wuffei menti sans même y penser.

- Si tu es revenu à toi, alors retourne dans ta chambre. C'est pas une infirmerie ici.

- Tu me mets dehors Fifi ? Pleura Duo en faisant ses yeux de cocker au chinois.

- Exactement. Fit celui-ci sans une trace d'émotion dans la voix. Et profitant d'un instant d'inattention de l'Américain pour le pousser dans le couloir sans douceur et refermer sa porte brusquement.

Par terre dans le couloir, Duo songeait à enfoncer la porte quand il vit Trowa passer devant lui, enfin, il vit les jambes de Trowa qui passaient sans s'arrêter.

- Trochou ?

- ?

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Non.

- Maieuh !! Tout le monde y fait rien que me rejeter ici !

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Maieuh.

- Seul.

- Ha ?

- Oui. C'est comme ça que ça se fait chez la plupart des gens.

- Oui mais moi je reste tout seul, y sont où les autres ?

Mais le pilote ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui en étouffant un soupir de soulagement.

_Enfin au calme. _

Désoeuvré, l'Américain se résolu à aller bouder dans sa chambre. Il bouda si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son estomac criait famine, avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas finit son ptit dèj', et Duo Maxwell, sans son quintal de bouffe quotidien devenait de méchante humeur.

_En plus personne est venu me chercher._

Se plaignit-il, oubliant combien il pouvait être cruel avec la pauvre victime qui se serait hasardée à le réveiller. De rage il frappa son coussin (pauvre coussin innocent et inoffensif), puis les événements de la matinée lui revinrent soudain. Sa première réaction fut de frapper à nouveau et redoublant de violence son coussin, son matelas, toute la literie qui lui tomba sous la main. Quand il arrêta (quand il ne resta plus rien à massacrer) il s'assit en tailleur sur (les restes de) son lit et se mit à grogner.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se mêler de ça ? C'est entre Heero et moi, ça les regarde pas. _

Il ferma les yeux.

_Et Quatre …_ Pourtant son pouvoir d'empathe devait bien lui dire ce qu'il en était exactement. Il devait savoir que ce harcèlement continuel n'était qu'une manière pour Duo de montrer son intérêt pour le pilote du Wing. Même Duo s'en était rendu compte finalement : il embêtait Heero uniquement pour le faire réagir.

_Ça marche pas des masses d'ailleurs…_

Mais même, il voulait rendre le perfect soldier humain (vive les défis cons lui !) et quel que soit le moyen, il y arriverait !

Parce que, sérieusement, son froid coéquipier commençait à lui taper sur le système. Raz-le-bol des réponses monosyllabiques, marre de ce rire dément qui annonçait invariablement le traditionnel « ninmu kanryou » et la mise en veille du pilote. Et en plus de tout ça, plus que tout le reste, ce qui l'énervait le plus, ce qui faisait exploser son baromètre de patience, c'était cette inexpressivité continuellement fichée sur le beau visage de l'Asiatique.

- Fuckin' bullshit, il faut toujours un drame pour qu'il se réveille.

_Y peut pas sourire un peu quand je sors une connerie ? Ou même s'énerver, je m'en fout : y réagi pas. Il peut même me frapper, comme Wuffei, je m'en fous. Wuwu est un maniaque, mais il est humain : il s'énerve, il gueule, il cogne : il vit. Même Trowa…heu, nan, pas tant que ça. Mais bon, Trowa, je le laisse à Quatchou. Déjà qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, si en plus je m'intéresse de trop près à son ptit clown, il va me dépecer vif. _

Bin oui, il a l'œil, Dudu. Faut dire aussi que Quatre n'est pas très discret quand il soupire langoureusement devant le pilote du Heavy arms.

_Quatre aussi puisqu'on y est, il m'emmerde. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses fesses, et de celles de Trowa, au lieu de faire échouer, ma tentative d'humanisation du perfect soldier. _

_Rhaaa ! Je suis le Shinigami, la mort incarnée, j'apporte le trépas à tous ceux qui croisent mon chemin, et je ne suis même pas foutu de faire régir un putain de PC vivant !! C'est quoi ce bordel. _

_Okay, on se reprend. Stratégie n°3 : établir un contact physique : le corps ne ment pas._

Non, c'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez. En fait, ce qu'avait en vue Duo, c'est plutôt lui cogner sur la gueule la prochaine fois qu'il lui lancerait son regard « je suis en veille- j'ai pas de mission ». Une bonne baston, ça fait toujours ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en l'homme (Duo porte seul la responsabilité des débilités qu'il pense ou profère).

- Si tu veux te battre avec Heero, ce n'est pas dans cette planque. Et je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages que vous pourriez occasionner.

Quatre, qui venait pour se réconcilier avec son démon de coéquipier avait tout « entendu » et semblait désapprouver formellement ce genre de solution.

Le natté lui lança un regard désabusé et un brin vexé.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va me laminer ?

Quatre esquissa son sourire « tu me pardonne dis ? dis ? tu m'en veux pas ? » au niveau 3 : impossible d'y résister.

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu cherches à dérider un peu Heero (le décoincer, corrigea mentalement Duo qui se fit foudroyer du regard), mais tu pourrais, et bien… prendre des précautions pour ça. Je veux dire, reprit-il précipitamment, et rougissant (à quoi tu penses là Quatchou ? de toute façon Duo venait de penser exactement la même chose : précaution capote), choisi plutôt la méthode douce, parce que déclencher une bagarre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment la bonne solution.

- Mouais. grogna Duo, un air tout sauf convaincu sur le visage.

Quatre étouffa un petit rire.

- Duo, crois bien que je comprends tes sentiments envers Heero, mais….

- Hey ! Mes …quoi ?

- Et bien, le fait que tu veuilles attirer l'attention de Heero sur toi.

- Mais Quatre, c'est pas ça du tout, absolument pas ça du tout, tu te trompe du début à la fin : je fait une entreprise de salut de l'esprit de Heero : je le rends humain. Y'a pas de question de sentiment ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre là… tenta d'expliquer lamentablement Duo avec l'air crispé du parfait faux derche.

Quatre redoubla d'hilarité en entendant Duo bafouiller lamentablement dans cette vaine tentative de défense.

- Si tu veux, Duo, si tu veux…

- Ho et arrête monsieur je-sais-tout : quand on voit comment tu rames avec Trowa, tu ferais mieux pas de la ramener.

BLUSH !!

Quatre qui rougit. C'est mignon tout plein et ça fait ricaner Duo bêtement.

- Te voilà percé à jour, petit prince du désert niark niark niark !!

- Et pis d'abord, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Retrait stratégique du blondinet.

Traduction : fuite éperdue dans l'escalier. _Mais comment il a deviné ??? OUINN _

Parce que tu es transparent Quatrounet.

Quatre se réfugia dans son havre de paix : la cuisine. Dans la quelle il tomba sur…. et oui

Trowa.

Bin oui, sinon, ça risque pas d'avancer cette fic.

- Ça va ?

- oui

- Tu es sûr, tu es tout rouge. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, non ?

_NON TROWA !! Ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça, ne mets pas ta main sur mon front, ne te rapproche pas. _

- Ça va, ça va, ça va, je t'assure, aucun problème.

Esquive, fuite hors de la cuisine.

_Bouhhh la cuisine c'est mon refuge, pourquoi il me poursuit jusque là ?! Bon, je vais faire des courses pour le repas de midi. Ça m'occupera. _

1 : c'est quoi ce rêve au juste ?

2 : pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le plus con dans cette fic ?

3 : brouette suédoise, hein ?

4 : ça va pas bien, quand est-ce que je me suis transformé en fée du logis ?

5 : six volumes, les analectes, pas sept, il faut tout lui dire…

jimi : fermez là tous, sinon dans le prochain chapitre, vous êtes tous morts ! c'est capté ?


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un epu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne : il est gaucher)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

**Episode 2 : avis de tempête dans la cuisine **

Heero errait dans la rue depuis la fin de son petit déjeuner. Deux choses le perturbaient ce jour là : son rêve et sa discussion avec Trowa. _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça me fait autant réfléchir tout ça. C'est tellement accessoire, ça n'a aucune importance. _Essayait-il (inutilement) de se convaincre. Il vit une petite silouhette blonde et familière venir vers lui.

- Heu… Heero ?

- Hn. Quatre. (Vous avez eu peur ! hein ? nan, c'est pas encore Réléna)

- Heero, tu…tu…

Fatalement, réalisa le glaçon, Quatre avec son cœur de l'espace avait tout senti. Ce rêve honteux.

- Oui. Annonça-t-il sur le ton du gars à l'hôpital qui vous dit gravement : « tout est finit, il faudra être fort ».

- heu…non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton rêve un peu bizarre (vous avez dit bizarre ?) de cette nuit, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais passé devant la superette, elle était fermée ce matin. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Hn…La superette est fermée.

- Ho non !! Il va falloir aller en ville. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Hn.

- Ouais, merci. Comme tu pourras porter les sacs, je vais pouvoir acheter plein de trucs.

Heero, que la perspective de servir de sherpa subissant l'achat compulsif de son coéquipier ne ravissait qu'à moitié, voire pas du tout, n'eu pourtant pas la force de refuser. Quelque chose le titillait.

- Heureusement qu'il fait beau ! S'il avait plu !

- Hn.

- J'en profiterais pour étendre le linge cet après midi, à moins qu'un des autres y pense avant. Mais ça m'étonnerait, ils n'ont aucun sens pratique !! Et dire que pour la plupart, vous avez vécu seuls jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à se demander comment vous faisiez.

- Prof J avait un sèche linge.

- Whaa … Heero ! C'est la première fois que tu me dis ce genre de chose.

- Hn. _Quel genre de chose, on est en train de parler d'un sèche linge, pas de ma vie privée_.

- Tu ne te livres pas beaucoup, tu sais, je crois que c'est ce qui rend Duo si … impulsif .

- ….mon rêve….

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Mon rêve de cette nuit, tu as dis…

- Ha oui !! Ho c'est rien tu sais, en fait, la nuit, je perçois la plupart de vos rêves à tous. C'est plus dur de bloquer le cœur de l'espace pendant la nuit.

- Je ne rêve jamais.

- Mmh…niééé bin, en fait, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas au réveil mais tu rêves toutes les nuits, Heero.

- Je rêve ? Toutes les nuits ? Et ça … (gasp) ça ressemble.. à…(glup) … ça ressemble à quoi ? (Déglutition difficile).

- C'est pas très dur, c'est le même toutes les nuits.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Cette fois, il l'a bien poussé ce cri de bête. Vous savez, celui du renard dans la chasse à coure, quand il sent que les chiens se rapprochent.

En retour, il reçut le sourire « dis-moi tout qu'est-ce qu'y va pas » de la part du petit blond.

- Heu… au début aussi ça m'a surpris, mais tu sais, je commence à m'y faire.

- …. (Trois secondes avant l'hallali)

- Tu sais, ça me touche beaucoup que tu nous considères comme ta famille. (Enfin, pas toi, ton subconscient).

- …. (Deux secondes)

- Enfin, c'est la manière dont tu nous perçois, Trowa et moi (rouge tomate)…

-…. (Une seconde)

- …et puis, Duo aussi…

Et voilà, c'est finit.

- Tu sais, d'un certain côté, c'est reposant. Les pensées qui me viennent de toi habituellement sont tellement torturées que ton rêve me rassure un peu sur ton moral.

Si Quatre avait essayé de remonter le moral du glaçon, c'était râpé. Tout ce que Heero avait retenu c'est « mes pensées quotidiennes sont encore pires que ce rêve monstrueux ».

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Voyons, on ne choisit pas ses rêves. Et puis, ce qui te gêne le plus dans tout ça n'est qu'un signe de bonne santé pour un garçon de 16 ans.

Heero ? Heero ? Tu es encore avec moi ?

- Hn.

- Viens, on va faire ces courses. Il me faut absolument du liquide vaisselle à l'amande douce.

Ils étaient au rayon « produits d'entretien » (l'adoucissant spécial tissus fragiles était en promotion) quand Heero se décida enfin à reprendre leur conversation. C'était dur, mais il le fallait, comment savoir ce qu'il faut faire, quand on ne comprend plus rien et qu'on est incapable d'analyser sainement son état d'esprit. C'était le problème existentiel qui rongeait Heero alors que Quatre hésitait entre une formule anticalcaire et une autre parfumée à l'huile essentielle de lavande.

- Quatre ?

- Tu penses encore à ton rêve ?

- Hm. (oui)

- Ça te tracasse ?

- Hm. (oui, vraiment)

- Ça t'inquiète ?

- Hm. (un peu)

- C'est parce que je hem… (rouge pivoine) je suis, dans ton rêve, comme une mère pour toi ?

- Hm. (pas trop)

- Alors, je vois, c'est Duo.

- Hm. (exactement)

- Parce qu'il te … enfin vous… ? (pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris, dans le rêve ils couchent ensemble et plutôt deux fois qu'une)

- Hm. (encore exact)

- Alors on n'y peut rien : c'est ton inconscient qui se venge la nuit.

- Hn ? (et comment je fais pour survivre à cette expérience traumatisante, moi, je vais voir un psy ?)

Heureusement que Quatre, lui comprend tout sans sous-titres.

- C'est pas si simple, Heero, c'est un travail sur toi que tu dois faire. Ho ! Des lingettes nettoyantes parfumées ! Il faut d'abord que tu comprennes pourquoi tu fais ce rêve et ce qui te pose problème, parce que, tu sais, c'est pas le pire de vos rêves qui m'ait été donné de voir.

- Il y a eu pire ?

_Impossible. Comment peut-il y avoir pire_. (Viens faire un tour dans l'esprit pervers de yaoi fan ficeurs mon ptit Yuy et tu verras !!)

- Heu, je ferais mieux de rien dire. Toi, tu fais toujours ce même rêve, tu sais ? Et, il y a de la glace en promo, tu aimes quoi comme parfum ?

- Vanille.

- Va pour de la vanille.

Ce qui le gênait le plus dans ce rêve. Bin le fait d'avoir échoué dans sa recherche d'information. Test : qui est vierge parmi les G-boys ? Essai n°2.

- Quatre, est-ce que tu es vierge ?

HYYYYAAAAAA la caissière qui vient de tout entendre et qui hurle de stupeur. AUSCOUR, chef de service, je suis en train de me faire harceler par un garçon louche beau comme un dieu avec de superbes yeux bleus (de Prusse) tous vides.

Wuffei fut le premier à sentir le léger fumet d'un repas de midi en train de cuire.

_Pas trop tôt, il en met du temps à faire les courses. _

Il croisa dans le couloir un Duo affamé, un Trowa plein de crasse après avoir entretenu son Gundam. Et trouva dans l'entrée un Heero déprimé. (Oui, l'a pas eu sa réponse à cause de cette connasse de caissière).

- On mange quoi ?

- Des lasagnes.

- Encore.

- Et de la glace en dessert.

- Trop sucré.

--

Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort. Pour une fois tous réfléchissaient, à des degrés divers, sur des sujets plus ou moins enrichissants, mais en gros, seul Quatre avait l'impression qu'il y avait autant de bruit que d'habitude. Ce qui donne en gros.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas répondu, il a sciemment évité la question, si ça se trouve il l'a déjà fait. Et de quels autres rêves il parlait ? De quoi peuvent bien rêver les autres, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire chez eux ? Pourquoi il m'a pas répondu, il m'a fait passer après ses produits ménagers. Quel maniaque ! Je parie qu'il va faire la vaisselle en plus. Comment un pilote de Gundam peut-il tomber si bas ? »

« La méthode douce, c'est quoi ces conneries, quelle méthode douce, il veut quand même pas que je sois gentil avec Heechan. Je peux pas être comme ça, je veux pas ressembler à Quatchou, je veux pas être niais et gentillet, je veux pas !!!! Ouin !! -- Je veux pas me retrouver à dire des mots doux à Heechan, il va me tuer ! Et mais, oui ! Idée lumineuse. En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. Hin, hin, hin rire machiavélique, si il se réveille pas avec ça, c'est vraiment un cas désespéré. »

« Quel calme, quel silence, quel moment rare. Dire qu'il y a à peine une heure je faisais mes bagages ; Si c'est l'effet de ce matin, je suis près à recommencer moi. Finalement, je vais peut-être attendre avant de me barrer. Enfin un repas dans le calme, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois ? En plus, c'est bon les lasagnes. Bon OK j'attends encore une semaine avant de me tirer. C'est vrai que c'est chiant de rester tous ensemble tout le temps. C'est encore une idée naze des profs. »

« Mouais. Ça peut aller. Mais bon, les lasagnes, par cette chaleur ! C'est pas vraiment le plat idéal. En plus, il a mit trop de viande et pas assez de tomates. Et puis la vaisselle de ce matin n'est pas faite. Enfin, les autres non plus ne foutent rien. Le linge, le linge, il aurait fallu l'étendre ce matin, le tissu risque de prendre des marques si on le laisse au soleil. Pas encore au point notre ménagère. Ce n'est pas demain qu'on la mariera. »

Forcément, pour tout le monde, c'est juste un silence un peu pesant. Pour Quatre c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la théière.

Frémissant un peu plus de rage à chaque seconde, il mis quelques minutes à se décider : les larmes ou la colère. En gros : chialer ou engueuler tout le monde. Heureusement pour sa fierté, il opta pour la seconde solution. Allons-y pour le grand jeu.

Quatre à la surprise générale se leva et se dirigea, un peu raide, vers la porte. Avant de sortir sous quatre paires d'yeux effarés, il se mit à hurler soudainement.

- Vous faites tous chier !! Heero, arrête de penser que tu es le centre du monde, assume un peu, quoi ! Duo sale pervers, j'préfère encore rester niais que finir comme toi ! Trowa (petit cœur brisé qui pleure) c'est toi qui est naze, et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire une planque unique pour nous cinq et j'y tiens ! Wuffei, si tu te bougeais un peu pour changer, rends-toi utile, fais la vaisselle ! Vous êtes tous nuls !

Et hop, crise de nerfs, crise de larme et fuite dans sa chambre. Où il pu enfin s'épancher contre son ours en peluche.

Dans la cuisine, silence de funérarium.

- Juste pour information. Vous avez pensé quoi exactement ?

- Et toi, Troman, pour qu'il te traite de naze ?

- …. _C'est de ma faute_. Déduisit mentalement Heero contre toute logique. _J'ai trop pensé à ça_.

- Bon d'accord, je ferais la vaisselle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui Quatchou ? Ses règles ?

- Maxwell !!

- C'est bon, quoi, Feifei, c'est juste une façon de parler… Pas la peine de faire cette tête !

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux !

- Je vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai dit peut être irrespectueux.

- Il y a l'art et la manière, Duo. Soupira Trowa.

- Comparer Quatre à une… onna, c'est vraiment … sans nom !

- Et bin moi, j'vois pas en quoi ! D'ailleurs, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je l'ai remarqué, mais, … la crise de nerfs chez Quatchou, c'est comme pour les filles : ça revient tous les mois !

Wuffei eu un glapissement de rage.

- Toi tu …

- Je ? sourire carnassier.

- Tu m'énerves, je me casse.

C'est marrant, c'est toujours Wuffei qui se casse en premier.

- S'pèce de misogyne ! C'est juste un prétexte pour pas faire la vaisselle.

- Quatre n'est pas une femme.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers l'auteur de cette judicieuse remarque dans un silence ébahit.

- Merci Heero, tu nous aides beaucoup.

Lâcha finalement Trowa avec un air désespéré.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul à la suite d'une longue réflexion, ou on t'a donné un indice ?

Parce que faut dire qu'on s'en serait jamais douté sans toi ! Ironisa l'Américain.

- C'est de ma faute, je vais aller m'excuser.

Un nouveau silence encore plus stupéfait se fit.

- Vous avez décidé de nous faire la totale aujourd'hui ou c'est juste un malheureux concours de circonstance ? J'ai l'impression que depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas.

- C'est rien Heero. On a du tous être un peu lourd, il va s'en remettre. Mais pas question que tu ailles le voir maintenant. Wuffei, tu fais la vaisselle. Heero et Duo vous allez étendre le linge et après, il faut que vous révisiez l'état de vos Gundam, ils prennent la poussière. Moi, je vais m'occuper de Quatre. Lança Trowa autoritairement.

….

URGH

….

- Quatre sors de ce corps ! Où est le vrai Trowa, celui qui parle pas.

- …

- Okay, je la mets en veille ! Come on Heechan !

Cria Duo en entraînant son glaçon maison vers la terrasse. En son for intérieur, quelque chose lui disait que la méthode douce allait commencer avec le linge propre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'étendre leurs sous-vêtements ensembles n'allait pas faire réagir le perfect soldier.

Pendant ce temps là. Trowa attendait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Quatre. Et il attendait que celui accepte de le laisser entrer. C'était devenu quelque chose de naturel. Quatre savait toujours quand quelqu'un voulait entrer. Trowa espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps.

« Compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau claire » grogna Quatre pour lui-même, « tu vas poireauter des heures pour m'avoir brisé le cœur. »

Sentant que c'était loin d'être gagné. Trowa s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

- Je regrette, Quatre. Tu le sais.

- Pas extra le parfum de la lessive.

- La lavande était en promo.

Et un Duo au bord de l'apoplexie, un ! _Nan, j'le crois pas, il l'a converti ! Pire, il l'a contaminé ! Quatre a volé sa créature à J, on va avoir une fée du logis bis. C'est pas possible, faudra qu'on m'explique, comment transformer un perfect soldier aussi sensible qu'un bloc de marbre en ..en ménagère ? _

Tout à ses passionnantes réflexions, Duo observait Heero accomplissant sa tâche avec une détermination qui le laissait pantois.

_Jeez ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est dit « ninmu ryoukaï » quand Trowa a réparti les rôles. Mais arrête, Heechan, fais pas cette tête bordel ! On étend le linge, on batifole dans les draps blancs, on n'est pas en mission. _

- mmpf ! fit Duo lorsqu'il tenta sans succès de dissimuler un fou rire.

Regard polaire du bloc de glace.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien, c'est toi qui as quelque chose. Tu étends le linge, comme si ta vie en dépendait. On dirait que tu pars détruire une base d'Oz.

- Hn…

- Heu … _shit ! il suffit de ce genre de remarque pour qu'il se braque. Go good guy, rattrape le coup. _Je voulais pas te vexer, tu sais. Après tout, tu étends le linge avec la gueule que tu veux, on est libres, non ? Enfin, nous c'est plus trop sûr, puisque j'ai comme l'impression que Quatchou n'est pas des masses disposé à nous relâcher de sitôt. Pauvre Quatchou. Mais je le comprends. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand on est tous ensemble. Je sais que ça vous pèse parfois, à toi Wuwu et Troman, parce que vous avez l'habitude de vivre seuls. Merde, j'ai pété une pince à linge. Moi je préfère vivre avec des gens, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une famille, c'est plus animé, quoi ! Wah ! C'est mimi ça ! C'est à toi le calbute rose ?

- C'est à quatre.

- Hé, hé, …hé mais, comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Ses initiales sont brodées sur la doublure.

- No kidding, c'est trop gnon !

- C'est pratique, pour ne pas le perdre.

- Quoi ? Le caleçon ou Quatre ?

- …

- Okay, désolé, j'arrête mes vannes pourries.

- …

- Mais c'est marrant d'étendre du linge, finalement. On voit enfin nos coéquipiers sous un autre jour, un autre angle. Imagine Quatre en caleçon.

- …

- Okay. Ça aussi j'arrête. Remarque avec toi, y'a rien besoin d'imaginer, t'as toujours le spandex style. Me demande comment tu fais d'ailleurs, parfois, je me le demande franchement. Tu portes rien en dessous, non ? Et Fifi, y'a rien qui pourrait coller à sa tenue traditionnelle de justice man. J'vois pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait porter en dessous.

_Y m'écoute ? Nan, que dalle. On sait jamais si il écoute lui, ou si il est retourné au stade primaire de l'évolution de l'espèce humaine. Tu me le dis si je t'emmerde ! Non, on va éviter ! Il serait capable de me dire oui. Ptête qu'il aime pas mes remarques sur son spandex. _

Tout en débitant des banalités minute. L'américain observait discrètement le japonais. Enfin, les fesses du japonais. Non, le spandex du japonais qui recouvrait les dites fesses. Oui, il était en train de se rincer l'œil, profitant de ce l'autre lui tournait le dos.

_C'est vrai qu'il peut rien porter en dessous, c'est super moulant ce truc là. Et en plus ça cache rien. Il les planque où ses flingues ? _

Tadzam !! Duo vient de découvrir la spandex dimension et ses insondables mystères.

_Y'a pas de poche. Et puis il porte vraiment rien en dessous je cherche, je cherche, et je trouve pas la moindre trace d'un sous-vêtement quelconque. (ha on y arrive ! ) Il doit en avoir tout un stock de rechange, ou alors c'est le même qu'il lave tous les week-end. Comment ça bêrk ? Moi c'est ce que je fais pour mes boxers. _

_Il est mince mais ses fesses sont un peu rebondies, il a des fesses bien galbées pour un garçon. J'ai jamais fait gaffe mais ça doit onduler quand il marche. Je vérifierais la prochaine fois qu'on sort. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je mate les fesses d'iceberg man. Je fais une étude du fessier du perfect soldier. (8/10 : il aurait eu plus sans ce fuckin'spandex). C'est Quatre qui m'a « ennaisié » avec ses théories à la-c… Méthode douce, mon cul oui ! Tourne-toi Heero, que j'ai plus le tien sous mon nez. Heu…non, en fait, te tourne pas, j'veux rien voir, et je veux surtout pas que toi tu me voies en train de baver sur tes petites fesses. _

- … ce rêve…

- Pardon Heechan, tu me parlais ? Fit un Duo bien content de fixer son attention sur autre chose.

- Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve.

- Well … c'est normal tu sais. Ça arrive à la plupart des êtres humains. Tiens, par exemple, moi aussi j'ai rêvé cette nuit. (ouais, et j'ai rêvé si fort que les draps s'en souviennent, mais bon, on va pas lui dire ça).

- Quatre dit que je fais toujours le même rêve chaque nuit.

- C'est que ce rêve voit être important pour toi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je m'en rappelle.

- Ha, dans ce cas… (on doit pas faire le même genre de rêve). Et mais, comment il sait ça, Quatchou ?

- Le cœur de l'espace perçoit nos rêves.

- Ha ! Okay ! NON pas okay ! QUOI !?

- Bin oui.

- Tu déconnes ?

- …

- Mais c'est de la violation de l'intimité ? Les rêves, c'est privé. En tout cas les miens le sont. Je partage pas mes fantasmes avec tout le monde.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter.

- Tu m'étonnes ! S'il perçoit tous les miens ça doit être le pied intégral tous les trois jours.

- Hn. (je comprends que dalle)

- Il a pas besoin de louer des DVD lui, il a le service à domicile. Tu m'étonnes qu'il veut qu'on reste. J'devrais lui faire payer des droits d'auteur. Le sale petit hypocrite qui vient me donner des conseils à l'eau de rose après.

- Hn. (comprends plus rien- vais bientôt me mettre en veille)

- C'était quoi au fait ton rêve ?

_Pâleur subite. Regard de bête traquée. Okay, c'est du sérieux et moi, je suis curieux. _

Sourire avide et carnassier.

- C'était un wet dream ?

- Nh ? _Il ne comprend pas, pas grave, ça vaut mieux d'ailleurs. _

- Laisse tomber. Vas-y raconte, je veux bien jouer au psy. (_Ou au docteur ! Et mais, à quoi je pense, moi ? C'est l'effet spandex ?_ )

- Dans ce rêve… tu y étais…

_Yeah, je savais qu'à force de le harceler, je me retrouverais dans ses rêves. Après faut voir, si c'est un cauchemar ! J'imagine bien le genre de cauchemar d'iceberg man, du style : faire échouer une mission, se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus de commande d'autodestruction sur le Wing, tomber à cour de spandex, ou bien se faire poursuivre par Réléna, non, ça c'est pas un cauchemar, c'est sa vie)._

- Tu étais un délinquant en prison…

- Je dois me sentir flatté ?

- Je ne pense pas, tu n'y étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu venais d'un quartier mal famé.

- C'était une question rhétorique. Heero. Okay, j'étais en prison, j'étais un délinquant, et quoi encore ?

_Oui je sais, c'est un peu froid comme manière de faire, mais je commence à trouver ça un peu de mauvais goût son histoire. On raconte pas ce genre de truc. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en réalité, je suis un terroriste meurtrier qui finira tôt ou tard dans une geôle d'Oz, mais quand même, il a aucun tact. _

- J'y étais aussi, mais moi je n'avais rien fait de grave.

_Pourquoi d'un coup j'ai envie de lui en coller une ? C'est de parler de quartier mal famé _

_qui fait ressortir mon Shinigami d'amour ? _

- Et on était dans la même cellule.

- Un peu comme ici alors ?

- Non, ici on a des chambres séparées.

- Bon, et après ?

- Tu m'as battu.

-…

Alléluia !! Venez voir le mec qui a fait taire Duo Maxwell. Dudu qui imite très bien le poisson hors de l'eau. Avec la bouche qui enchaîne avec entrain des O de stupeur.

- …

- Heu Duo ?

- …

- Duo, je peux te poser une question ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu as déjà … hm violé quelqu'un ?

SBAM !!

Coup de boule en pleine tête.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DE POSER C'TE QUESTION ?

- Mais je…

- MAIS TU LA FERMES ! TU VAS VRAIMENT PAS BIEN TOI !

- Duo…

- Laisse moi tranquille, casse toi.

- Duo…

- CASSE-TOI !

Trowa savait bien que ça ne servirait à rien de forcer la porte de Quatre. Il n'écouterait pas. En revanche, il suffisait de penser assez intensément quelque chose pour que cela parvienne aux pensées de l'empathe.

_Quatre. Je regrette vraiment. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je m'en veux. Je sais bien ce que j'ai pensé. Et je ne vais te mentir : je le pensais. A ce moment là, je le pensais. J'imagine aisément ce qu'ont pu penser les autres._

….

_Je comprends que ça t'a blessé. Tu sais, tout le monde ici reconnaît ton mérite. C'est vrai que tu arrives à tenir le groupe un peu hétéroclite que nous formons. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'on soit tous à l'aise. Mais justement, tu en fais peut-être un peu trop. _

….

_Tu te surmènes en quelque sorte. _

_Tu devrais parfois te reposer. Te reposer sur nous. On est là pour ça aussi. _

….

_Quatre. Il faudra que tout cela change. La manière dont on s'organise. Tu ne peux pas nous faire vivre à ta manière, même si c'est la plus agréable. _

….

_Bon, je te laisse. Je me lève, je retourne dans ma chambre. _

….

_Au fait. _

….

_Je ne vais pas partir de sitôt. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi j'aime bien tes lasagnes. _

….

_Salut. _

….

- TROWA !

_Et voilà, tu sais que tu es prévisible toi ? _

- Trowa, tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

Trowa, qui malgré tout aimait bien son ptit arabe ne se fit pas prier. Il fut un instant saisi par l'état de la chambre de Quatre.

Apparemment le blondinet avait passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. En gros, il avait pleurniché sur son lit pendant une heure, bousillant des draps tous propres. Et dire qu'on venait de les changer. Puis, enfin calmé, il avait méthodiquement massacré (y'a pas d'autres mots) le mobilier sobre mais fonctionnel de sa chambre à coup de griffes, de dents, de poings… Comme quoi, il vaut mieux pas l'énerver.

- T'y es pas allé de main morte.

Malgré tout, Trowa n'arriva pas à dissimuler la lueur d'amusement qui traversa ses yeux.

Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Et dire que c'est toi qui parait le plus gentil de nous cinq.

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Grogna Quatre qui en son for intérieur rayonnait. _Ouiiiii j'ai fait sourire Trowa, j'devrais tout casser plus souvent. _

- Quatre.

Trowa s'assit sur ce qui restait d'un tabouret.

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne vais pas partir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Cinq millimètres de sourire : le plus grand sourire de Trowa jusqu'à ce jour.

_KYYYYYAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!_

- Toi.

_KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!_

- Tu sais que tu es très convaincant quand tu t'y mets. Et puis… ça me mettait mal à l'aise de te faire de la peine.

_TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA moi aussi je t'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !!!!!!!!!!_

- Mer…merci.

Emit un Quatre au bord de la pamoison.

Il se rapprocha de son ami. Les yeux encore rougis d'avoir chouiné pendant deux heures, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et les joues rosissant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Trowa. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Sourire de trois millimètre de Trowa.

- Bon, ça va maintenant ?

Rapprochement ni discret, ni innocent du blondinet.

- Oui.

- Alors je vais te laisser ranger ta chambre tranquillement.

- Moui.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Moui.

- Tu vas tout ranger.

- Moui.

- Et puis il faudra qu'on s'explique, tous les cinq, ce soir.

- Moui.

_Mouais, bloqué sur « moui » et puis c'est quoi cet air triste. Halàlà il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de lui. _

- Moui.

_Oulà c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais. C'est quoi ce regard ? Pourquoi il fait ce regard ? _

_Parce que je ne suis plus qu'à dix centimètres de toi et que ma persistance rétinienne n'a retenu que ton sourire de tout à l'heure. Et j'en veux encore. _

_Il faut le débloquer, là. _

- Quatre ? Ca va ?

- Moui.

- Ce soir, on commande une pizza.

- Moui.

_C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. _

- Il faut faire quoi pour que tu reviennes à ton état normal ?

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- …

- Heu pour ranger ma chambre ? Se rattrapa Quatre maladroitement.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Steuplait …. Regard implorant.

Il faut dire que Trowa avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier. Depuis quelques minutes Quatre le dévorait des yeux, un air béat scotché sur le visage. Se rapprochant graduellement du pilote, de manière à ce que leur nez se touchent presque.

( Pourquoi que le nez ? -Niark niark ficeur sadique. Tu vas en baver pendant encore deux chapitres, tu sais ? -Mais il est dans ma chambre, on a du temps, et on est très proche, alors, ça te donne pas envie d'un ptit lemon ? -Si mais j'aime faire durer le plaisir. -Mais c'est de la torture !! -Bon aller, on va faire un peu de romance pour la forme.)

- Bon d'accord. Je t'aide à ranger.

- Merciiiii !

Et ils se mirent à l'ouvrage avec un entrain monstre. Surtout Quatre dont l'imagination fonctionnait à plein régime.

_Hi, hi, hi, j'suis tout seul avec mon Trominet. KYYAAAAA ! _

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut aussi que tu y mettes un peu du tien.

- Moui.

_Oulà ! Encore, deux fois en moins de quinze minutes, je sens qu'il va falloir s'expliquer plus tôt que prévu. Quatre, arrête ça tout de suite ! _

Cette dernière pensée raisonna dans la tête de Quatre comme un cri. Le ton de Trowa s'était durci et il ne souriait plus du tout.

- Quoi !

- Tu comprends mieux ce que je pense que ce que je dis, tu pourrais faire un effort, non !

- Heu, je suis désolé. Oo

- Assied- toi.

Quatre s'exécuta, inquiet et pas qu'un peu. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait fait une

erreur. Il sonda Trowa mentalement, mais c'était comme si le garçon lui interdisait l'accès à ses pensées.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu fais cette tête, c'est que tu essayes de lire en quelqu'un. Alors je te dis : pas de ça avec moi, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu me le demande, c'est comme ça qu'on fait entre gens civilisés. Et si tu veux me parler, tu me dis ce que tu penses, pas ce que je veux entendre, c'est clair ?

- …. je ne…

- Je te connais Quatre, tu choisiras toujours d'éviter la confrontation, c'est ce qui fait que tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure. Alors là, il faut qu'on s'explique, enfin, que tu t'explique.

- Je …

- Que tu m'expliques. Parce que ton comportement est un peu, bizarre. Je maintiens ce que je pensais : il faut aussi que tu changes d'attitude de ton côté.

- Je ne sais pas comment dire. Je … C'est… c'est que je fais ce qui me semble le plus approprié.

- Le plus approprié si nous étions en vacance entre amis, mais nous sommes des pilotes de Gundam en mission.

- Je … je le sais bien…

- Tu le sais mais tu fais comme si ça n'était pas le cas.

- Je… je fais de mon mieux.

- Oui, mais pas dans la bonne direction.

- Mmh…

- Maintenant range ta chambre, on en reparlera ce soir avec les autres.

Et Trowa sorti sans autre forme d'adieu, un peu déprimé.

_C'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça. _

(Et la romance ??!!!èé - Pas envie, démerde-toi tout seul.- Booooouuuuuhhh ouuuiiinnn !)

A SUIVRE….

et pleaseuh : review

**dans le prochain épisode : **

**"Eteins la lumière et ferme la porte Maxwell. Faudrait pas réveiller les autres." **

**Mais que vont-ils faire tadzam!!!**

1 : mais ça va pas, depuis quand je suis un boulet comme ça ?

2 : depuis toujours, là c'est juste que tout le monde est au courant. Mais dis donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de wet dreams tous les trois jours, non mais je passe pour quoi, moi ?

jimi : pour ce que tu es : un ado débordant de vitalité.

2 : nan, je passe pour un gros frustré de la vie surtout !

4 : mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait jimi chéri ?

jimi : j'aime pas les ptits blonds à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession

3 : dit donc, j'avais cru t'entendre parler d'un lemon.

jimi : la nuit n'est pas finie, les gars, ça va venir, ou alors au prochain chapitre.

5 : parce que ça va durer encore longtemps ?

jimi : plains toi encore une fois et dans le prochain tu te tripotes devant un porno !

5 : ouh j'ai peur !!

jimi : tant pis pour toi !


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: euh… yaoi, et LIME dans cet épisode, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un peu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique: les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys! miam!)

Statut: Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours

Couples: 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne il est gaucher)

Disclaimer: vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir? Même pas un petit bout? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi!

**-**

**Episode 3: la nuit sera chaude. **

- Bonjour mademoiselle, ce serait pour commander des pizzas… oui à domicile… merci, je patiente.

- C'est un malade, je te dis, il me pose la question de but en blanc comme ça! Non mais tu en connais beaucoup de gars qui demandent ce genre de truc à leurs potes?

- Une quatre saisons et une fruits de mer?

- On est cinq, prend en encore deux.

- OK. Yuy n'est pas vraiment psychologue, tu sais, il peut parfois être très maladroit, c'est sa nature.

- Mais c'est pas une raison! Non mais vraiment! Hey, Troman, est-ce que j'ai une tête de violeur?

- Je suis obligé de répondre?

- C'est lui, rugit Duo sans retenir l'ironie de son coéquipier, Heechan, il est dingue de me dire des trucs comme ça, d'abord son rêve où soit disant je le bat, et ensuite savoir si j'ai déjà violé quelqu'un, c'est un taré cet iceberg!

- Peut-être que tu commets un viol dans son rêve.

- Et alors? Evite celles avec les olives, j'aime pas. C'est ses rêves, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si c'est un rêve de pervers.

- Le rêve, c'est juste ce qu'on assume pas dans la vie ordinaire. J'essaierai bien une hawaïenne, ça vous dit?

- Heero a du être un peu perturbé, il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas tout contrôler. Avec des ananas, je me suis toujours demandé quel goût ça avait!

- Va pour l'hawaïenne alors. Bon, Duo, tu vas pas lui en vouloir toute la semaine parce qu'il est pas foutu de poser une question embarrassante de manière diplomatique. Au fait, comment va Quatre?

- Ça ira, il va un peu réfléchir, et puis il va comprendre. En attendant, on se partagera la cuisine, sauf toi Duo.

- Ça sous-entend quoi?

- C'est pas un sous-entendu, Maxwell, c'est un fait avéré: tu es une quiche en cuisine.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- On fait quoi pour les deux boudeurs.

- On laisse refroidir.

- Sauf que, une fois n'est pas coutume, tu devrais suivre les conseils de Quatre et appliquer la «méthode douce» avec Yuy, ça nous ferait des vacances.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà un plan et... mais comment tu es courant pour la méthode douce, toi?

- C'est une question de connaissance de la nature humaine. _Et puis j'écoute un peu aux portes. _

-

Finalement la pizza hawaïenne se révéla tout à fait mangeable, voire même agréablement délicieuse. Et en plus, il restait de la glace au dessert.

Ce qui fit que, une série conne à la télé, un canapé défoncé, et quatre pizzas pour trois mangeurs: un repas normal entre mecs de 16 ans.

_Manque plus que le porno de fin de soirée_. Pensa finalement Duo, complètement rasséréné par le bon repas qu'il venait faire et la bonne daube qu'il venait de regarder.

- Au lieu de dire ce genre de truc indigne, tu ferais mieux d'aller parler à Yuy.

- HAAAAAAA! Quatre est contagieux, t'as lu dans mes pensées Feifei!

- Non, toi tu es con tout court et tu as pensé à haute voix.

- J'irai pas voir Heechan, l'a qu'à se démerder seul avec ses questions de pervers.

- Je rêve, c'est un type qui vient de proposer un film pornographique qui dit ce genre de truc!

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais monter un reste de pizza à Quatre.

Fit simplement Trowa qui avait gardé cette excuse dans sa poche pour se débiner avant que la soirée ne tourne en … en bordel.

-----

- Quatre?

_Allons bon. _

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas attendre encore une demi-heure ton bon vouloir, alors j'entre.

Sans autre forme de permission que le silence qui régnait à l'étage, Trowa entra sans bruit dans la chambre de l'Arabe.

_Endormi. _

Bien que le souvenir de leur discussion le mette encore mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant dormir.

_Et bin, ça fatigue de faire sa petite crise de nerfs, hein? _

Posant l'assiette sur la table de travail, Trowa s'assit au bord du lit. Machinalement, il écarta une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux clos du blondinet. Ses cheveux étaient doux. Sa peau était douce.

_Qui pourrait croire que tu es capable de détruire une base d'Oz? Hein? _

Quatre se mit à bouger dans son sommeil.

_Marrant, il est du genre remuant au lit. _(Tous ceux qui y ont vu une allusion graveleuse sont des pervers! Lolita:moi aussi alors? Jimi: toi surtout! )

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme pour mieux respirer. Trowa l'observa encore un instant, bien conscient qu'il cherchait vraiment les ennuis. Il décida de la réveiller.

_Ce n'est pas bon de s'endormir le ventre vide_. Professa-t-il hypocritement. Bonne raison (ou bon prétexte, ça dépend de votre degré de mauvaise foi) pour le réveiller. Doucement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son front, caressa tendrement ses tempes, puis sa joue. Il a les joues chaudes. Peut-être un peu de fièvre. Le garçon en profita pour repasser sa main sur le front de son ami. Un peu chaud peut-être. Ou alors ce sont mes mains qui sont chaudes. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Quatre, Trowa se pencha lentement sur lui et finit par poser son front sur le sien.

_Oui, tu es chaud Quatre tu as une bonne fièvre. Voilà ce que ça rapporte de s'agiter comme ça_. (C'est fou comme les persos de fic yaoi tombent facilement malades).

Bien évidemment, c'est ce moment précis que choisi le jeune pilote pour se réveiller.

- Gnn? Grogna-t-il, encore un peu, voire beaucoup dans le coltar. Tro…tro…TROWA!

Bin oui, il faut se mettre à sa place, il le quitte deux heures plus tôt en le jetant froidement, et maintenant, il se retrouve à cinq centimètres de son visage, à moitié couché sur lui.

Et forcément, Trowa, au lieu de profiter de l'occasion (je vous rappelle, à toute fin utile, que l'autre ne peut pas se défendre) retire vivement son visage devenu subitement rouge tomate, et sort une explication bidon.

- Je suis venu t'apporter à manger.

- Trowa.

(J'aime les faire mariner)

- Hem, c'est de la pizza, je ne sais pas si…

- Non, c'est parfait, c'est super, merci beaucoup.

- Bon, et bien, je vais redescendre. Bon appétit.

- Non attend!

_Ça va encore mal tourner. _

- Qui est-ce qui va rapporter mon assiette quand j'aurai fini?

Etonnement intense.

-Bin oui, il faut bien que je me repose sur vous parfois.

_Mmh, peut-être pas finalement._

- Tu as l'air un peu mieux disposé que tout à l'heure?

- Oui. Je suis navré pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, je le pensais vraiment: tu te donnes trop, tu devrais accepter

plus souvent de recevoir.

BLUSH

_OUPS! Pourquoi c'est moi qui finis par dire des trucs ambigus? _

- Hem.

- Heu, oui, c'est vrai. Merci pour le repas.

- Tu m'as déjà remercié.

Grand silence très, très embarrassant. ------

- Je suis navré de ma conduite tout à l'heure.

- Tu l'as déjà dit aussi.

- Heu. Tu disais qu'il faudrait que je m'explique et que je sois plus sincère.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça!

- Non, mais c'est ce que je dois faire. Je me focalise trop sur mon empathie, sans chercher à agir de moi-même, c'est malhonnête de ma part de ne pas faire d'effort pour les autres.

- Alors explique-moi, je suis tout ouïe.

Soupira Trowa sans pouvoir dissimuler un certain amusement.

- Trowa, je …je … (dis-lui bordel, il est tard, j'ai sommeil et demain je bosse à 6h30!)

je ne suis pas sûr de moi en ce qui te concerne. (Tu fais chier! si vous bougez pas ce soir, tu te fais violer par un vieux pervers au prochain chapitre).

- J'avoue ne pas saisir.

- Et bien… je crois que je nourris des sentiments très contradictoires et ça me … perturbe dans mon jugement.

- Cette fois je saisis. Murmura Trowa avec un sourire amusé.

(Jimi: c'est con cette phrase, t'as déjà vu un sourire pas amusé toi? Oui, un sourire… pervers, un exemple au hasard! Jimi: … Ta gueule, écris!)

_Trowa sourit. Pour de vrai. Trowa qui sourit. Dieu existe. J'ai vu Trowa sourire. Il se rapproche. Il est super près subitement. Il va me… me … et si après il me…?! Il faut que je lui dise avant. _

- Trommmh…!!! Oo

_YYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Les lèvres de Trowa, les lèvres de Trowa, il est en train de m'embrasser. Pour de vrai. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Mon premier baiser va avoir un goût de pizza. OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! _

De l'autre côté, ça se passait plutôt bien.

_Ses lèvres aussi sont toutes douces, et fraîches, et il a un goût très sucré, miam! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le chaste baiser ça va bien trente secondes, après il faut penser aux choses sérieuses. Et puis c'est pas très confortable si on reste comme ça. Il faut bouger un peu. _

Trowa amorça le mouvement avec un million de précaution (doucement avec la pucelle). Il passa sa main d'abord dans les cheveux soyeux de Quatre, puis, il fit descendre infiniment lentement ses doigts un à un sur sa nuque massant doucement la base de son crâne, déclenchant une vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire. Il profita de sa position pour serrer un peu plus Quatre contre lui, sans pour autant se coller complètement.

Lorsqu'il sentit le garçon complètement détendu, il interrompit brièvement le baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Puis, toujours aussi précautionneusement, s'empara à nouveau des lèvres rougies de Quatre, mais cette fois, il passa sa langue langoureusement sur celles-ci sans même y poser les siennes. Sa langue humidifia quelques instants la bouche de Quatre avant de se faufiler entre ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée d'un mordillement amical.

Quatre, un peu dépassé par tant de sensations inconnues (inconnues et mon cul c'est du poulet? Il se fait tous mes rêves érotiques, alors me joue pas le couplet de la vierge effarouchée! Duo casse-toi: c'est le lime de Quatre et Trowa, t'auras ton tour plus tard. Comment ça un lime? On n'avait pas dit lemon à l'origine? Trowa, retourne à tes laitues, tu veux bien? ).

Quatre donc, commençait à doucement perdre pied entre les mains et la bouche de Trowa. Il ne pouvait que pousser des gémissements tout à fait adorables que Trowa interprétait volontiers comme des encouragements à redoubler d'effort. Quatre eu vaguement envie de batailler avec la langue de son ami qui prenait possession de sa bouche. Puis Trowa accentua un peu plus sa pression sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur étreinte, réduisant toutes les tentatives de Quatre à néant. Enfin Trowa ouvrit le passage à Quatre qui pu à son tour chatouiller le palais de l'autre garçon, provoquant chez Trowa un délicieux frisson de satisfaction.

Tout à la joie d'avoir fait naître une telle réaction chez un garçon habituellement de marbre, Quatre ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son presque amant venait de grimper sur son lit, à moitié assis sur ses cuisses, le relevant à sa hauteur de sa main libre. Quatre se redressa, sans rompre leur baiser, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Trowa, et resserrant sa prise jusqu'à en faire glisser son partenaire sur lui. Trowa, pleinement satisfait, jouait de plus belle avec les mèches blondes de l'Arabe, tirant parfois légèrement sur l'une d'elles, emmêlant ses longs doigts fins à ces fils d'or.

Quatre qui se sentait vibrer au rythme des mouvements de ses doigts, répondait en caressant timidement le dos de Trowa, remontant de temps en temps sous le tee-shirt de celui-ci, frôlant par inadvertance la lisière de son pantalon, découvrant centimètre par centimètre chaque parcelle de sa peau, massant chaque muscle, dessinant le moindre relief avec une précision amoureuse. Il dériva petit à petit sur la taille puis les hanches puis le bassin, puis le ventre, causant à chaque étape de son chemin un tressaillement chez le brun. Toute trace de timidité disparue, il avança ses mains avec curiosité toujours plus haut, alors qu'au même moment, Trowa décidait de s'attaquer à la chemise de Quatre. Chemise qui eu le malheur de se trouver entre le pilote et la peau tant convoitée, il la retira donc, sans passer par la case «défaire les boutons», alors qu'il prenait déjà soin du cou du petit blond, constellant sa peau de légers baisers humides et chauds.

- Mmh, c'est mouillé, Trowa.

- Et toi t'as les mains froides.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Trowa frissonna quand Quatre se mit à titiller son torse, s'acharnant avec passion sur ses tétons. Entreprise qui se fit de plus en plus hasardeuse au fur et à mesure que Trowa picorait avec tout autant de dévotion la chair rose de son cou, mordillant la peau à la base de la mâchoire, dans le creux des clavicules, laissant des marques violacées tout au long de son chemin.

Il poussa gentiment son amant pour pouvoir s'attaquer à son nombril glissant une langue taquine le long de son ventre, respirant la peau claire du garçon, accompagnant le rythme de son souffle de tout son corps, se pressant contre lui à mesure que sa respiration faisait se soulever son ventre.

Pourtant Trowa s'interdit d'aller plus loin, reprenant son souffle peu à peu. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de la peau de Quatre, mais nullement son désir d'aller plus loin. Ou plus bas. Fermant les yeux, il s'efforça de calmer sa propre excitation, se concentrant sur le ventre de Quatre. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

Quatre, tout à son ouvrage, n'avait pas lâché le tee-shirt de Trowa pour autant. Il tira alors lentement sur le tissu. Loin du pauvre sort de sa chemise, il réservait à ce vêtement une place de choix dans la galerie de ses fantasmes: le déshabillage de Trowa. Il tira lentement, d'abord sur le dos, puis sur le col, obligeant Trowa à lever la tête vers lui, rencontrant son sourire triomphant. Il passa une main baladeuse sur le corps du brun, cherchant l'extrémité du vêtement. Qu'il trouva après maints détours caressants inutile au déshabillage, mais indispensable à leur étreinte, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements rauques à son amant. Il tira à nouveau, diaboliquement lentement vers lui, le visage de Trowa disparaissant derrière le tissu, les bras tendus vers Quatre. Lorsqu'il reparut, un sourire concentré effleurant ses lèvres, Quatre planta ses yeux ans les siens, l'air décidé. Il fit glisser sensuellement le tee-shirt le long des bras tendus de Trowa. Ses mains caressantes coulèrent le long des muscles saillants du brun, emmêlant ses doigts à la fois dans le tissu et autour des membres du garçon. Toujours sous son regard attentif, il plongea son visage au creux du vêtement tendu entre les poignets de Trowa, jouant délicatement avec ses doigts, comme si le tee-shirt était devenu l'enjeu d'une lutte enfantine entre quatre mains habiles.

Soudainement, sans que rien ne le laisse entrevoir, Quatre pris les bras de son amant, et les passa au-dessus de sa tête, et se glissa entre eux tout en les gardant attachés par le tee-shirt de Trowa, comme des menottes aux poignets. Il posa à son tour ses bras sur les épaules du brun, serrant les poignets sans laisser d'échappatoire à l'autre garçon. Il s'attaqua sans attendre aux lèvres de Trowa gonflées par le désir, mordillant et suçotant avec entrain les deux liserés de chair. Puis Trowa répondit à son tour, cherchant la langue du blond, lui taquinant le palais, les dents, le revers des lèvres, et enfin sa langue qu'il prit sous la sienne.

Ils mirent longtemps à rompre le baiser, aucun des deux ne voulant céder avant l'autre. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence, presque absents, tout entiers absorbés dans leur étreinte. Chaque parcelle de leur attention se portant sur tous les points de contacts entre leur peau. Trowa fut le premier à bouger, frottant ses jambes, croisées dans le dos de Quatre, à la taille de ce dernier. Il sourit en expliquant.

- J'étais mal calé.

Quatre sourit mais ne dit rien.

_Si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais encore dire une connerie. _

- Tu comptes me libérer un jour ou l'autre?

- Pourquoi? On n'est pas bien comme ça?

_Ça y est, j'ai dis une connerie. _

Pour toute réponse? Trowa esquissa un nouveau sourire. (je vous préviens, il a épuisé tout son stock pour la fin de la fic).

- J'ai jamais été mieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ment bien, mon Trowa. _

- Tu me crois pas?

- Je peux le sentir, que tu... attends quelque chose d'autre.

- Oh, ça. Ça peut bien attendre.

- C'est quoi au juste «ça»?

- C'est pas pour tes chastes oreilles.

- Hé! On a le même âge je te signale, je ne suis plus un gamin! Protesta Quatre un peu pour la forme, beaucoup par réelle curiosité.

Trowa s'avança alors doucement resserrant se prise sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il se plaqua contre le corps de Quatre, de manière à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas ne pas sentir son excitation, se frottant avec délicatesse contre le bas-ventre du blond.

- Alors, tu sens «ça»? Susurra-t-il ironiquement dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Quatre compris immédiatement, ce qui eu pour effet de lui donner une pigmentation cramoisie.

- Autant te prévenir tout de suite, je ne peux pas te garantir que ce sera pour demain. Ni après-demain, d'ailleurs.

- Pas grave, je sais attendre. Ça te fait peur?

- Non, c'est juste que... j'appréhende.

- C'est normal la première fois.

_Mignon quand il rougit. _

- T'es pas mal non plus.

- Hé!

- T'as qu'à penser moins fort.

-----

- D'où sort cette chose, Maxwell ?

- De mon stock perso.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est quoi comme... genre de film ?

- Y'en a pour tous les goûts, je suppose que pour toi je passe directement à la partie homo ?

- GRNPFH!! (étouffement de rage) èé

- Ha bon, j'avais cru que tu répugnerais à voir des «onna» dans un porno.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de voir ça avec toi.

- Mais oui, comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec **MON** DVD.

- Si je meurs d'anémie se sera de ta faute.

- T'inquiète, j'ai prévu des mouchoirs, ouais, à l'origine c'était pas pour ça.

- Eteins la lumière et ferme la porte Maxwell. Faudrait pas réveiller les autres.

- Pourquoi, y'en a qui dorment ?

- Bin Yuy, par exemple, sur la terrasse, sous la corde à linge. Il n'en a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Quel boulet!

- Tu l'éteins la lumière?

A SUIVRE…

Et review svp

-------

5: Putain ce con l'a fait: c'est quoi cette histoire de porno, depuis quand je mate des pornos avec Maxwell, moi?

lolita: il faut bien t'occuper les mains Fifi! y'a même des mouchoirs! Fallait pas me provoquer!

4: Rhooooo OO

jimi: toi, n'en rajoute pas, tu l'as eu ou pas ton heure de gloire?

3: je persiste: on avait parlé d'un lemon, je fais quoi moi en attendant?

jimi: deux pages de lime, si tu continues, je fait violer 4 par un vieux militaire graisseux et libidineux (depuis le temps que j'en ai envie)

4: ouinnnnn Trowa!! y fait que m'embêter!

2: pourquoi c'est moi qui trimballe une collec perso de porn?

lolita: bin près les wet dreams, je me suis dit que t'étais plus à ça près. Et puis réjouis-toi, comme ça tu vas pouvoir déniaiser Heero.

2: sans dec'?

jimi: puisqu'on te le dit!

2: miam.

1: j'ai le droit de dire quelquechose?

2: tu vas passer à la casserole, toi!

1: AUSCOURS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre II : Les missions forment la jeunesse

Genre : euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un peu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne : il est gaucher)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

**Chapitre II : Les missions forment la jeunesse... **

**(mais y'a pas que ça dans la vie)**

**Première Partie : Mission **

_NINMU RYOUKAÏ : expression de la joie intense chez Heero Yuy. _

Lorsque Heero débarqua ce matin dans la cuisine, il affichait à la fois la sereine détermination de l'homme qui a bien dormi (sur le sol dur et froid de la terrasse, c'est l'hôtel trois étoiles pour parpaing) et la lueur de folie furieuse du perfect soldier qui va partir en mission.

- On a une mission.

Proclama-t-il comme s'il annonçait le retour de Dieu sur terre.

En face de lui, personne n'avait l'air de sortir d'un sommeil réparateur. Il faisait littéralement face à trois zombies (pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui joue ce rôle).

- Un convoi maritime qui doit traverser le pacifique sud ce soir. Il transporte vraisemblablement les éléments d'un nouveau complexe scientifique qui doit être monté au large de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

- Combien de navires ?

- Un croiseur coulé ! (vanne pourrie de Dudu).

Silence consterné.

- Vas-y Heechan, continue le topo, je la ferme, promis ! ;D Sourire ravageur.

Et c'est ainsi, par un joyeux matin de printemps (si tant est que le mois de mars puisse être considéré comme un mois de printemps, les giboulées, vous connaissez ?), que chacun put découvrir la stratégie « méthode douce » selon Duo. Méthode douce qui comprenait force œillades, gentils sourires et attitude des plus conciliantes à l'attention du glaçon que cela ne faisait absolument pas fondre. Alors que Heero, complètement inconscient de la partie qui se jouait devant ses yeux, achevait professionnellement d'exposer les paramètres de la mission, tous les autres retenaient leur souffle.

Quatre avait cessé de respirer dès qu'il avait senti le changement d'attitude du natté. _J'ai fait un monstre ! _

Trowa s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire (on a une réputation à tenir !) : Duo qui fait du plat à Heero, c'est un morceau d'anthologie !

Quant à Wuffei, à qui Duo avait mit la moitié de la nuit à exposer sa nouvelle stratégie « imparable » il contemplait la scène à mi-chemin entre le dégoût le plus profond et une espèce de désespérance affligée. _Il s'y prend comme un pied. _

- En conclusion, c'est une mission d'importance moyenne. On ne devrait pas être plus de trois pour en venir à bout. Qui est volontaire ?

- Je viens.

Décida Quatre avec un air insolent sur les lèvres, qui semblait dire : allez-y, dites une connerie ! Provocation muette à laquelle Duo répondit sans hésitation.

- Mais qui va faire la cuisine alors ?

- T'auras qu'à commander des pizzas.

- Pourquoi moi et pas toi Feifei ?

- Parce que moi je pars avec Quatre et Yuy pour cette mission. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire ?

- Négatif.

- Mais non ! Pas négatif, pas du tout ; et moi, pourquoi je peux pas y aller d'abord ? Pourquoi vous y allez tous les trois comme ça, sans moi ? (3 : et moi, j'existe pas ? 2 : toi ta gueule : je veux mon Heechan !)

- Baka.

- Aucun problème. Vous pouvez partir sereins, je m'occuperais de Duo, il doit réviser le Deathscythe, ça va faire un mois.

- Mon Gundam est en parfait état !

Quadruple regard frigorifiant.

_Brrr ! Heechan, a fait des adeptes. Bon, les bonnes résolutions de la méthode douce : ne pas faire de foin pour rien. _

- Okay, okay.

Surprise, surprise ! Un Duo qui se calme au bout de même pas vingt secondes de boucan, ça court pas les planques.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Les détails de l'opération furent rapidement expédiés. Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour eux de massacrer un ou deux vaisseaux d'OZ.

Puisque Duo râlait tout seul dans son coin, Quatre se résigna à faire tout seul l'inspection de son Gundam. Effectivement, si Sandrock était en parfait état, Le Deathscythe présentait de nombreuses séquelles de ses précédentes sorties. Trowa avait bien eu raison de parler de révision pour ce Gundam. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle du loup, le voilà qui entre dans le hangar, et tout à coup, Quatre se sent l'âme d'un petit chaperon rouge…

Quand il vit Trowa s'avancer vers lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il n'y avait plus de trace de son ami dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit. Il l'avait probablement laissé dormir, mais ce vide le mettait mal à l'aise. Mine de rien, Quatre, avec toute sa bonne éducation (sale gosse de riche ! – calmos, Jimi !), aimait que les situations soient claires et régularisées. Il brûlait de lui demander une confirmation, seulement, cela devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure que Trowa se rapprochait, rapprochait, rapprochait, happant les yeux de l'arabe. Avant de le happer entièrement, le serrant contre lui.

_On va dire que c'est un genre de confirmation. _

- Tu sais, je vais revenir.

- …

- Je veux dire, pas besoin de me faire le coup des adieux déchirants.

- …

- Ça ne t'embête pas que je parte ?

- C'est bon il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour s'occupe de Duo.

- Hem, Trowa ?

- …

- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé hier soir.

Trowa réprima un fou rire. _Seigneur, j'ai bien fait de me retenir, il est vraiment trop innocent. _(comprendre : niais)

- Si tu as rêvé, alors on est deux.

La réponse fut si satisfaisante que Quatre se bouina encore un peu plus contre son chéri.

- Ça ira ?

- T'inquiète !

Mis en confiance par l'attitude plus que conciliante de son petit ami, le blondinet se décida à prendre les devants. Ce fut Quatre donc qui initia leur baiser, mais Trowa repris très vite le dessus (vous voyez Trowa en uke, vous ?). Mêlant leur langue, leur salive, (tous leurs petits microbes) et accessoirement le milliard de phéromones qu'ils émettaient à ce moment là. Trowa glissa sa main sous le pull de Quatre, massant avec douceur le bas de son dos, caressant la chute de ses reins, passant sous la ceinture. Ceinture : obstacle, virée la ceinture.

- Tro..Trowa.. gémit quatre tout essoufflé, laisse moi respirer.

- mmh. Trowa pas d'accord du tout.

Quatre se retira de leur étreinte, à bout de souffle, il fallait que cela cesse, ils avaient une mission à préparer. Et en plus ça lui faisait une bonne excuse pour reculer encore un peu le moment fatidique. (hou ! la pucelle !Barre-toi Duo, et pis d'abord, toi aussi t'es puceau !QUOI ?!Affirmatif niark niark)

- Non, Trowa moi aussi j'en ai très envie (bon, pas de la même chose, mais quand même), mais il faut que je sois en forme pour cette mission.

Sourire « pas ce soir chéri, j'ai la migraine » ; absolument pas convaincant.

- Je t'ai dis que je savais attendre.

Lâcha un Trowa absolument pas convaincu, mais néanmoins civilisé.

Et en plus, une première fois sur le pouce, c'est un peu comme un cinéma sans pop-corn : c'est dénaturé.

- ;;;;- - ;;;;

- C'était juste ton cadeau de départ, et ma manière de te souhaiter bonne chance.

Il termina par un petit bisou sur le bout du nez du blondinet, avant de rentrer dans la maison où les deux autres attendaient, dissimulant son état de frustration intense derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

**OoOoOoOo**

Finalement, cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été privé d'une gourmandise à la fois ardemment désirée et entièrement méritée eut un effet désastreux sur Trowa qui fut d'une humeur massacrante tout le restant de la journée. Il faut bien admettre qu'un passage aux toilettes ne vaut pas un passage dans Quatrounet. (Jimi : c'est du joli ! Loli : oui, mais je suis sûre que 3 est de mon avis). Ce qui faisait parfaitement la paire avec Duo, toujours furieux d'avoir été écarté de la mission. La journée se déroula donc entre un silence purement et parfaitement frustré du côté de Trowa et une surexcitation digne d'un chihuahua cocaïnomane du côté de Dudu.

Le quel Dudu fut rapidement éjecté du salon par décret pas divin, mais tout de même assez autoritaire, pour cause de mise en bouillie de nerf sur la personne de son coéquipier.

Ce fut avec une triste résignation que le natté regagna sa chambrette, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de passer le restant de la journée sans télé. Il était tout de même encore suffisamment lucide pour remarquer la porte de la chambre de Heero entrouverte.

Le malheur, ou un heureux hasard, au choix, voulu que Heero ait laissé son sacro-saint laptop à portée de main du Shinigami. Celui-ci résista à la tentation de mettre la main dessus pendant… disons, au moins dix bonnes minutes, soyons honnêtes. Puis, il se jeta dessus avec gourmandise et l'emporta dans son antre pour abuser de la pauvre créature ! Nan, pas à ce point, mais il avait tout de même l'intention de faire subir un sort particulièrement raffiné à la chose qui s'accaparait SON coéquipier dix-huit heures sur vingt-quatre.

_Gné ! qu'est-ce qu'il planque dans ses petits dossiers secret, le mister freeze ? _

_Des… ordres de missions. Des… rapports. Des… sites d'armement. _

_Il est pas humain ! _

_Bon, ça tout le monde le savait déjà, mais là, ça frise le paranormal. Ce mec a 200G _(gros rêve de geek) _de mémoire exclusivement dédiés à son boulot ! Même pas une 'tite photo de Rélena en string ! _

_Huk ? La mission du jour. C'est quoi au fait ? _

Oui, Duo, en bon guignol avait tout à fait zappé la présentation de la mission de ce matin. De toute façon, il finissait toujours par tirer dans le tas et massacrer tout le monde à grand coup de faux, c'est à se demander à quoi servaient les stratégies pondues amoureusement par Quatre.

_La mission du jour. La mission du jour.Voyons un peu ça...  
_

_Nan. Ils sont complètement débiles, ou ils l'ont fait exprès ? OZ nous sert un appas que même une sardine suicidaire goberai pas, et eux… Eux, ils donnent dans le panneau, la bouche en coeur. _

_FUCK ! _

De rage, le Shinigami car cette fois, c'était bel et bien lui, assena un violent coup de pied dans son lit qui était aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître, mais que cela n'empêcha pas de plier sous le choc.

Et il sorti en courant, sans laisser le temps à Trowa de demander d'hypothétiques explications, il courut jusqu'au hangar où ils avaient planqués les Gundam. Il fit décoller le Deathscythe aussi vite qu'il le put (aussi vite que la machine pouvait supporter), remarquant avec rage que, effectivement, il aurait dû réviser son Gundam depuis longtemps. Néanmoins deux ou trois boulons en moins, une douzaine d'éraflures et autant d'impacts parsemant le revêtement de son appareil ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'idée que les G-boys risquaient de se voir écourtés de trois des leurs pour un stupide piège.

Un piège idiot, comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté ?

Maintenant il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir arriver à temps. Il se jura intérieurement que s'ils revenaient tous de cet attrape couillons, il réviserait son gundam toutes les deux semaines.

Il calcula rapidement (oui, il peut le faire, mais que les additions et les multiplications). Les autres allaient probablement arriver sur l'emplacement présumé de la base dans une demi heure donc les contacter par la liaison satellite (ouais, les G-boys ont enfin l'ADSL), même si cela les faisait repérer, était un risque acceptable. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de crypter leur communication, le temps jouait dangereusement contre eux. S'ils étaient trop proches de la base, les faire repérer lanceraient tous les soldats sur eux, en outre, lui-même pourrait être attaqué car il présentait une cible plus vulnérable : il était seul, et pas besoin d'être bien malin (ça tombe bien, en général les ozzis ne le sont pas) pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre très longtemps.

_Mais, perdu pour perdu, il vaut mieux limiter la casse. _

_Et surtout, qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Surtout Heero. _

_QUOAA !_ (fait le crapaud)

_Pourquoi « surtout Heero » ? Depuis quand je joue à la mère poule avec Heero ? _

_Je le savais, c'est encore Quatre avec sa putBIPn de saloBIPrie de meBIPde de méthode douce à la cBIP. Il m'a enniaisé. Pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour ce glaçon pseudo vivant ? Il est bien assez grand comme ça. De toute façon, le connaissant, il ne se laissera jamais capturer. _

Duo laissa flotter cette pensée réconfortante quelques secondes avant de comprendre avec horreur ce que cela impliquait (long à la détente).

_HEERO ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne te fait pas sauter la tronche ! J'arrive ! _

Il accéléra encore un peu, les yeux rivés sur la commande de sa connection. Il allait bientôt les avoir. Encore deux minutes. La voix de Quatre résonna comme les trompettes de la résurrection pour lui.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quatre, j'ai pas des masses de temps, on va se faire repérer. Ecoute moi : barrez-vous, c'est un piège, y'a pas de convoi, c'est un leurre, barrez-vous.

- Duo.

La voix subitement blanche de Quatre heurta Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Duo. Tu as vu où tu te trouves.

- Hein ? C'est pas le problème ! Vous devez vite partir, vous allez vous faire gauler !

- Tu es pile à la verticale d'une zone qu'on n'a pas encore nettoyée.

- Quoi ? Mais je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Il y a fort à parier qu'il y a une base sous toi, quelque part dans cette région désertique, mais vu qu'on ne la pas encore repérée, je suis incapable de te dire d'où va venir le danger.

- Occupe-toi de vos fesses ! Barrez-vous de là, on se retrouve à la planque !

Wuffei, qui avait suivit toute la conversation, stoppa son amure, et fut imité rapidement par les deux autres.

- Maxwell est loin d'être idiot (mmhh OOC, non ?) s'il dit qu'il a un piège, il a un piège, et il faut s'y préparer.

Heero acquiesça silencieusement (dites moi comment on fait, à distance), laissant Wuffei aller au bout de son raisonnement.

- Puisqu'il a prit la peine de nous prévenir, c'est que le danger est important. Mais vu que nous sommes maintenant prévenus, et sûrement repérés, il faut tourner les choses à notre avantage et élaborer une nouvelle stratégie.

Un léger hoquet de stupéfaction leur provint de la part de Quatre

- Winner ?

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je lui ai dit : il va se faire prendre.

- C'est son problème.

- Heero, dis quelque chose !

Assistant muet de la querelle entre ses coéquipier, l'interpellé secoua la tête, chassant des pensées absolument inadaptées aux circonstances, du genre « Duo, ne fais pas de bêtise, attends-moi, je viens te chercher ».

- Duo est un bon pilote, il saura faire face à des difficultés s'il en est. Et puis, la probabilité qu'il y ait une base dans cette région n'est que de 60. Et quand bien même, Duo saura se défendre, au moins le temps de trouver une autre solution.

Il évita de rajouter que Duo ne laisserait jamais son gundam tomber dans des mains ennemies, cette dernière évidence l'amenant automatiquement à l'idée d'une éventuelle autodestruction. Bizarrement, si sa propre mort le laissais de glace (on ne se refait pas), l'idée que Duo puisse subir le même sort lui était douloureusement insupportable. Rien que ce sentiment lui donnait envie d'appeler le pilote pour lui sortir une débilité à la Duo comme « si tu meurs, je te tue ». Il abandonna rapidement l'idée, (et oui, le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il fait très mal), et se contenta de faire mentalement la liste des supplices qu'il infligerait à l'Américain au cas bien improbable où celui-ci aurait la mauvaise idée de mourir (toutes celles qui ont pensé à autre chose qu'à d'innocentes tortures sans arrières pensées hentai d'aucune sorte sont des perverses).

Duo soupira de soulagement. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, ils avaient captés son message et ils sauraient s'en sortir. Lui, c'était moins sûr, vu l'impressionnante cohorte de mobile suit ennemi qui se dirigeaient, comme le monde est bien fait, droit sur lui.

Evaluant ses chances de survie (il avait abandonné une bonne fois pour toute l'option « victoire ») il se dit que, décidément, la révision du gundam, ce serait désormais toutes les semaines. S'il s'en sortait.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Finalement, on s'en est pas trop mal sorti.

- Ninmu….

- .. tu oublies que sans la présence d'esprit de Maxwell (ça me troue de dire une chose pareille), on serait, actuellement dans de sérieux ennuis !

- Quatre, tu peux savoir où est Duo maintenant ?

- Non, mais je pense qu'on devrait faire un survol plus attentif de la zone où il était quand il nous a contacté.

Tous gardèrent un silence de mort durant leur retour. Plusieurs évidences s'imposaient à eux, sans qu'ils aient le courage de l'admettre. Leur communication avec Duo avait été perçue par leurs ennemis. Duo avait été alors repéré. Et tous savaient que le Deathscythe n'était pas en état pour mener de nouveaux combats.

Cela laissait apercevoir une situation qu'on pouvait raisonnablement qualifier de désespérée pour l'Américain.

Arrivés sur la zone en question, ils se firent aussi discrets qu'il est possible de l'être avec un gundam (pas des masses, donc) et effectuèrent un survol à basse altitude du terrain rocailleux, inspectant avec minutie le moindre recoin.

Ce fut Wuffei qui le vit en premier. Le Deathscythe.

- Deathscythe en vue.

- ET DUO ?

Au moment où le chinois fronça les sourcils à cette exclamation, Quatre écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Heero qui se faisait du mouron pour le dieu de la mort : ils entraient dans la quatrième dimension.

- Aucune trace de Duo, il aura préféré abandonner son gundam. Ce qui veut dire que…

- … qu'il a été fait prisonnier.

En lâchant ces derniers mots, Quatre senti une vague furieuse l'envahir. Heero. Heero bouillonnait de rage. Rien que cette idée avait le don de perturber sérieusement les capacités d'analyse de Quatre. Si Heero pouvait s'énerver à ce point, cela remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir du japonais.

- Winner, s'il a été amené dans cette base qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé, tu dois pouvoir le sentir, non ?

- Je peux essayer.

Quatre se concentra. Chercher Duo. Duo. Mais tout ce qui lui parvint fut le bouillonnement furieux des émotions de Heero.

- Heero.

- …

- Essaye… de ne pas… penser…

Un instant interdit à ces mots, Heero se reprit rapidement en comprenant qu'il s'était laissé aller. Erigeant un rempart entre ses pensées et le monde extérieur, il s'isola de son environnement, espérant juste que Quatre n'avait pas comprit le sens exact de sa colère.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Quatre murmura d'une voix blanche mais néanmoins décidée.

- Je sais où il est.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient décidés d'infiltrer la base plus du tout secrète. Et pour cela, ils devaient se montrer très discrets, donc sans gundam. D'autant plus que Duo pouvait servir d'otage, et qu'il n'était pas question de sacrifier stupidement un pilote. Ils étaient entrés par une bouche d'aération (les vieux trucs sont les meilleurs) et tout s'était passé le mieux du monde jusque là, à croire qu'on les attendait !

Ils étaient attendus, en effet.

Par tout un bataillon de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Or, ces soldats leur barraient la route des sous-sols, où se trouvait prisonnier l'américain.

Pas le choix.

Un flingue sorti d'on ne sait où (miracle ! spandex dimension !) dans chaque main, Heero abattit froidement tous les soldats passant à sa portée, pendant que Wuffei assommait ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de survivre. Et ils firent la seule chose à faire : fuir. Ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée à travers le dédale de couloirs de la base.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir comme ça, déjà ils sentaient le contrecoup de leur mission initiale, ils fatiguaient, respirant bruyamment, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Ils se sentaient fléchir, ralentir leur course. Wuffei, qui fermait la marche, était déjà sérieusement blessé, Quatre n'en menait pas large, sentant avec inquiétude des ennemis, toujours plus nombreux, arriver vers eux. De plus, son effort continuel pour percevoir Duo commençait à lui peser et il sentait son crâne lui faire mal, pris dans le bourdonnement douloureux des pensées qui se bousculaient autour de lui. Heero, lui courait à toute allure, presque inconscient à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Duo occupait tout son esprit, le coupant du reste du monde.

L'explosion les prit au dépourvu. Les soldats avaient tenté de les bloquer dans un cul-de-sac, piégeant un couloir à l'explosif. Tout le couloir s'effondra sur eux et sous eux en même temps. Le sol quitta leurs pieds et ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage inférieur avant d'avoir pu réagir.

Heero fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, le bras broyé entre deux blocs de béton. Il se releva, suivit de près par Wuffei. Ce dernier se releva avec plus de mal. Sa jambe droite devait être cassée, tout comme son épaule, et il sentait un liquide chaud descendre le long de ses jambes. Du sang. Il perdait du sang en quantité, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine de sa blessure, de toute façon, il avait mal de partout, alors…

- Il faut se dépêcher, maintenant.

Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Les gundams, ils les avaient programmés pour les récupérer au bout de 75 minutes. Une poignée de minutes déjà bien entamée.

_Bon sang, et c'était Winner qui devait tenir le décompte… d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de lui… il ne bouge plus… il est mort ou évanoui ? _

- Heero… (et Fifi eut réponse : les morts ne parlent pas)

La faiblesse de la voix de l'empathe les alarma.

Ils se penchèrent vers Quatre, avec inquiétude, il ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'eux. Il avait la tête en sang, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant du liquide rouge qui gouttait sur le sol. (Jimi : entre 4 et 5 il va être beau le sol, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui fais le ménage ! Loli : de toute façon, ils ont déjà tout cassé, alors au point où on en est…)

- Winner, ça va ?

- Duo… il est à l'étage en dessous… c'est bon…

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant. Ils étaient en piteux état, en sang, crasseux, épuisés, mais nulle trace d'hésitation en eux. Ils étaient près à agir. A aller jusqu'au bout pour récupérer leur dernier coéquipier. Comme des héros, des vrais !! (tadzam !)

Heero, dont le bras gauche tombait mollement le long de son corps, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quatre le sonda avec une grimace de douleur. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Heero avait peur !

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu es...effrayé !

Heero serra les dents et se concentra sur l'image mentale d'un mur blanc pour barrer l'accès à ses pensées. Il savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas : Duo n'était pas là. En groupe, il avait toujours fait ses missions avec l'Américain, et cela lui manquait. Ce n'était pas seulement la force, la compétence, la débrouillardise, en gros, les capacités de pilote de Duo qui lui manquaient, c'était Duo. Sa voix, ses plaisanteries idiotes alors même qu'il réduisait en steak ses ennemis, sa façon shinigamiesque de parler et rire au cœur du combat. Il lui manquait. Duo lui manquait. Duo était loin de lui, et ce n'était pas sa place. L'image du mur blanc se fendit, bien malgré lui. Il ne réussit qu'à éloigner l'image du Deathscythe de son esprit, sans pouvoir dissimuler celle d'une natte châtain volant au vent. Si Quatre perçut quelque chose, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et Heero lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant.

_Duo, bordel. Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ! Tu devais rester près de moi. En fait non._ Heero réalisa que rien n'obligeait Duo à rester avec lui dans ses missions. _C'est juste moi qui me faisais des idées alors ? Pourtant j'ai toujours cru que cela serait pareil à chaque fois. _

Le perfect soldier, pour la première fois de sa vie, devait admettre qu'il voulait changer un paramètre de sa mission. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait discuté un ordre : une mission sans Duo, plus jamais. Et il n'y avait pas de raison objective. Duo n'aurait pas été plus efficace que Quatre ou Wuffei, Heero n'arrivait même pas à se cacher derrière un prétexte quelconque pour justifier cela, c'était un caprice. Un manque, un besoin vital, comme respirer ou manger.

_Je veux Duo. Je veux qu'il soit ici et en ce moment, avec moi. Il me manque. _

- Duo no baka.

Au moment où il souffla ces mots, comme pour appeler le pilote, un hurlement de douleur se leva des étages inférieurs.

WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Tous sentir leur échine se glacer à ce cri déchirant.

_Duo. _

Quatre pouvait sentir une plus grande souffrance encore que la douleur physique qui émanait de Heero et Wuffei. Une souffrance psychologique au-delà de toute imagination. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, forcé de se couper du monde extérieur pour ne pas être frappé de plein fouet par cette douleur lancinante. Duo souffrait. Là quelque part sous leurs pieds, dans une des cellules.

- J'y vais.

- Non attends ! Hee... gn !

La douleur avait plié Quatre en deux. Il sentait le sang dégouliner sur son visage, il avait du s'ouvrir le crâne dans sa chute.

Wuffei se soutint faiblement.

- Laisse-le, il est le seul qui peut quelque chose. Nous, dans notre état, on ne peut qu'attendre le retour de nos gundams.

- Le retour ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, lors de la dernière révision, on a amélioré le pilotage automatique, c'est pas que pour frimer !

- Qui a eu cette idée de génie ?

- Tu remercieras ton génie en nature quand on sera rentré !

BLUSH

- Tu lui feras à manger (quel esprit mal tourné)! Il parait qu'il adore tes lasagnes. A se demander comment il fait !

Heero se traîna autant que ses faibles forces le lui permettaient hors de leur cachette de gravas.

_Il reste presque un quart d'heure avant que les Gundams n'arrivent. Largement assez pour trouver Duo. _

Il se glissa dans une grille d'aération. _Il est vraisemblablement au sous-sol._

Retenu au dessus du conduit vertical par son seul bras droit, Heero étouffa un cri de douleur, et se mordit violemment les lèvres. L'épaule, la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'épaule s'expliquait d'un seul coup : il s'était démis le bras et la clavicule.

_Trouver Duo. _

Il chercha un instant à descendre en se calant contre les parois du conduit, mais finit par opter pour la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide : se laisser tomber. Avec un bruit d'enfer il dévala toute la hauteur de l'étage.

- NIAHRG !

Avant de se recevoir lourdement sur le sol.

_Je suis en bas. Trouver Duo. _

A nouveau la douleur irradiait depuis son épaule, et se propagea à tout son dos.

_K'so, ma colonne. _

Il fit rapidement le tour des cellules, sans trouver une trace de son coéquipier. Une sourde inquiétude commença à le saisir.

_S'il n'était plus là ? _

_Je ne suis plus en état de continuer. _

_Trouver Duo. _

_Avant d'y passer. _

Puis il entendit une voix, une voix qui fit s'arrêter son cœur.

Une voix qui gueulait.

_Pour changer. _

- Salauds, bande de salauds, j'vais vous crever, sales bâtards de merde…

_C'est lui. _

- SALAUDS…

Sans remarquer que les cris étaient bien plus sanglotant de rage que réellement menaçants, Heero s'élança en direction de la voix.

Il s'immobilisa devant une cellule. Il se concentra sur les voix et les mouvements qu'il percevait de l'intérieur.

_Il sont deux, debout, un devant, un derrière. Duo est sur une chaise. Sûrement ligoté. Entre eux. _

- SALAUDS…

_Je l'ai connu plus imaginatif. _

_Reste à espérer que Duo régira vite. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. _(mais oui c'est ça et la marmotte, tu connais le coup de la marmotte ? )

Une explosion coupa l'Américain dans ses imprécations. La porte venait de partir en fumée, suivie de la moitié du mur et de la moitié d'un des soldats d'Oz. Le deuxième relâcha le cou de Duo, de surprise et eu à peine le temps de faire un geste pour saisir son arme qu'il avait déjà oublié de vivre. Heero venait de lui ouvrir un troisième œil au milieu du front. Mais pas le genre de troisième œil qui rend extralucide, plutôt du genre qui endort pour longtemps.

Duo n'eu pas le temps de réagir, le pilote tranchait déjà ses liens, avant de le prendre par le bras. Le perfect soldier remarqua avec curiosité que Duo le serra en tremblotant plus que nécessaire, mais il chassa très vite cette pensée de son esprit, une sirène d'alarme retentissant dans tout le bâtiment.

- Shit ! gémit Duo.

- Au contraire.

- Hein ?

- Il faut se planquer, dans un endroit pas trop loin d'un mur d'enceinte.

- Pourquoi.

**BAAM !** (Enorme explosion et le plafond qui s'effondre sur leur tête.)

- Pour ça.

Les deux garçons n'eurent que le temps de plonger hors d'atteinte des débris divers et variés qui voletaient un peu partout, cherchant des cibles avec le secret espoir de n'avoir pas vécu en vain leur glorieuse vie de débris.

- Chouette et on rentre comment ?

- ...

Heero alluma sa balise et dirigea l'antenne vers la surface, espérant que le Wing le capterait de là.

- Le Wing arrive.

- Et Deathscythe ? Gémit Duo, un imperceptible tremblement dans la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'a renvoyé en pilote automatique.

Duo mâchonna cette information pendant quelques secondes. S'agissant du perfect soldier, il avait toujours la désagréable impression de passer après les ordinateurs. Un autre genre d'information lui remonta au cerveau. _Je rêve ou il m'a dit « ne t'inquiète pas », je rêve ou il a fait attention à moi ? Je dois délirer, il a prit soin de moi ! _

Mais l'arrivée du gundam wing tira le natté de ses édifiantes réflexions, arrivant à la hauteur des pilotes, et finissant de dégager une voie d'accès en abattant avec entrain les restes des murs (paix à leur âme) autrefois blindés et fiers de l'être.

- Monte.

- ...

_Waaaa la deuxième fois que la même personne me réduit au silence sans avoir besoin de m'enfourner sa langue dans ma bouche_ (ça viendra, compte là-dessus !).

- Monte. Vite.

Répéta Heero, espérant, inutilement, qu'ajouter une information précisant à son collègue l'urgence de la situation le ferait accélérer le mouvement. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, vu le niveau d'abrutissement (de fatigue, voyons) de son coéquipier.

- Dans le Wing ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux rentrer à pied ?

_Ça, c'est la voix de Fifi. Ouf, il est en vie lui aussi. Et il nous parle depuis Nataku, l'air plutôt pressé de décarrer, honnêtement, je dois dire que je le comprends. _

- Mais, protesta Duo, tout en s'exécutant sous le regard acéré du freezer, un Gundam, c'est comme une brosse à dent, ça se prête pas ! _Mais si je fais mine de seulement résister, même pour la forme, le dingue de service va me dégommer. Pourquoi que j'lui obéis bêtement, moi ? C'est encore l'effet spandex : c'est une arme redoutable. _(fan girl qui a noyé le clavier sous la bave : je confirme)

- Ninmu ...

- Ouais, on a comprit, c'est cool, le monde il est beau et bien, et on a bien tout fait la mission comme il faut... maintenant on s'arrache.

- DUO !

Hurla Quatre à la radio.

_Hik ! Maman est en colère, son fifils a fait une grosse connerie. _

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Moins que vous à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Pourtant l'empathe avait clairement senti la souffrance extrême de l'américain.

_Mais alors comment ... ? Il faudra régler ça une fois arrivés, il faudra qu'il nous raconte. _

**OoOoOoOo**

La planque baignait dans un silence de mort, c'était comme si le perfect soldier avait pu imposer son mutisme frigorifiant à tout le périmètre.

_On se croirait dans une morgue. Manque plus que les mecs en blouse blanche. _

Un seul bruit résonnait dans toute la maison, un bruit qui rendait Duo malade. Il avait déjà très mal de partout, mais l'état des trois autres était pire encore, surtout Quatre qui s'était véritablement fendu le crâne. Tous les soins devaient se concentrer sur lui et sur Wuffei qui souffrait de plusieurs fractures. _Finalement ça doit avoir du bon d'être un PSGM (perfect soldier génétiquement modifié). C'est fou comme il récupère vite. _

Duo commençait enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Dans son état de fatigue, il n'avait pas fallut le pousser pour le faire tomber sur un lit (pour dormir, bien sûr). En l'occurrence c'était le lit de Heero, le sien ayant bravement finit son existence entre les mains du Shinigami, quelques heures plutôt.

_Encore une pov' victime innocente. _

Il fut tiré de la douceur des bras de … Morphée (il dort, là !) par un perfect soldier non pas décidé à revendiquer ses droits sur la literie, comme l'Américain l'avait d'abord craint, mais plutôt à s'acharner de tous ses doigts sur une chose bien précise. Une chose qu'il fixait amoureusement, une lueur folle au fond des yeux.

Une chose sur laquelle il se jeta littéralement avec toute l'absence d'émotion et de sauvagerie dont il était capable (ça veut dire : beaucoup), sous le regard stupéfait de son coéquipier.

- Gnn ??

- Rapport.

- gnnn ??

- ...

tip tap tip tip tip tap tap tap tap tap tip tip tip tip ... (bruit d'un usage frénétique et compulsif du clavier d'ordinateur). Traduction : je tape le rapport, je suis un bon soldat.

- Heechan ?

- ...

- Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que tu m'accordes plus d'importance qu'à ton PC ? ( mais oui, et Réléna en goth devant le prisunic ? )

-...

- Je ne dis pas maintenant, obligatoirement, mais dans l'avenir.

- ...

- Pas non plus dans un avenir proche, mais, un jour...

- Je tape mon rapport.

_Dis-le si je te dérange. _

- Mais après on pourra discuter si tu veux.

- gnnnéé

- ...

- Tu veux dire « discuter » ou alors c'est juste toi qui vas m'écouter parler en faisant « hn » de temps en temps ?

- Discuter.

_Yeah ! ça veut dire que même pour les shinigami, Dieu existe. Cela dit, même si c'est un gros progrès, on va juste causer. Il est tout à fait inimaginable que j'atteigne un jour le degré d'intimité qu'il existe entre le freezer ambulant et l'amour de sa vie : son Pc portable. Les mecs, pensez à moi un peu : me faire jeter pour un Pc portable._

Sur cette pensée hautement intellectuelle, Duo sombra enfin, bercé par le doux son du clavier.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Quatre ?

- C'est toi Trowa ?

- Oui, je suis près de toi.

L'Arabe émergeait avec peine. Il connaissait la gravité de ses blessures, il savait aussi que dans un tel cas, la moindre complication pouvait être mortelle. Et il en était d'autant plus reconnaissant à Trowa de se trouver auprès de lui en ces moments-là.

- J'ai mal.

Quatre senti un bref instant un courant à la fois de tristesse intense et de culpabilité.

- Je sais, je... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu... dire qu'on aurait pu éviter ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai rien vu venir non plus.

-...

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Wuffei se remet, il lui faudra quelques jours de repos, Heero, tape son rapport, je crois qu'il est encore moins touché que vous deux, mais sa blessure à l'épaule doit être suivie de très près.

- Et Duo ?

-...J'ai examiné moi-même Duo, il n'a rien. Quelques hématomes, des blessures légères, des contusions, mais ni fractures, ni traumatismes. Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tout a foiré.

- ... mais encore ?

- Duo a été fait prisonnier en voulant nous avertir pour le leurre.

- ...je commence à comprendre. Mais là encore je te rassure, il n'a pas de trace de torture particulière.

- TROWA ! Je l'ai entendu, je l'ai sentis : il a souffert énormément, plus que moi ou Wuffei, il a eu tellement mal que je n'en pouvait plus de le sentir. C'est affreux, si tu savais, on aurait dit qu'il était au supplice... Si je n'avais pas levé mes barrières mentales à temps j'en serais devenu fou !

Trowa contempla un instant son ami, l'air dubitatif. Mais il chassa ce genre de doute de son esprit. _Quatre sait ce qu'il ressent, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas encore toute l'explication. _

- Médicalement parlant, il n'y a rien qui laisse penser à un traitement sur lui. Pas de trace d'électricité, il n'a pas d'eau dans les poumons (piqué dans un bouquin de médecine, mais comment on peut s'en apercevoir de l'eau dans les poumons, mystère ?), pas de trace de strangulation, ni rien de ce type.

- Trowa, s'il... ?

- . ..

Quatre ferma les yeux brièvement, comment faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'il craignait. Il ne voulait pas le dire, il voulait juste être rassuré à ce sujet. La sensation qu'il avait ressentie dans la base, c'était celle de quelqu'un de brisé, de violenté... Un traitement auquel Duo survivrait physiquement mais qui briserait son esprit. Quatre le savait mieux que quiconque, la plus grande faiblesse de Duo, c'était aussi sa plus grande force, c'était son mental. Peu de choses pouvaient l'atteindre, mais lorsque cela était fait, c'était irréparable.

- S'il avait été...

-... ?

_Il faut que je le dise, que je connaisse la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. _

Il déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Mais Trowa fut plus rapide, finissant par comprendre ce qui taraudait Quatre.

- Il n'a pas été violé.

- Co...comment peux-tu en être sûr, Duo, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, ne l'avouera jamais !

- J'ai examiné Duo, il n'a pas de traces de ce genre de sévices non plus. Sans entrer dans les détails, Quatre, s'il avait eu des rapports dans les derniers jours, je l'aurais vu.

Quatre, qui malgré son âme de pucelle voyait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait pu subir Duo.

- Il peut avoir été… ils peuvent lui avoir fait autre chose… qui n'est pas détectable.

- Peut-être qu'il a été touché, mais dans ce cas, c'est bien moins traumatisant pour lui, c'est une question de position.

- TROWA ! Reprit Quatre, scandalisé par cette dernière réponse, Duo souffre ! Il a souffert dans son âme, dans son intégrité, il a eu mal ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y a pas de raison à cela. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'en aurait pas souffert, comment peux-tu t'imaginer ?

Trowa se fit subitement plus raide, plus distant, comme s'il venait de sentir un courant d'air froid dans son dos.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, c'est tout. Maintenant, repose-toi, dors.

Sur cette injonction, il voulut sortir mais Quatre le retint et le tira vers lui brutalement, l'attrapant par la manche. D'un air consterné, il ne put que souffler :

- Trowa, ne me dis pas que tu...

Trowa soupira profondément.

- On en reparlera après, d'accord ? Là tu dois te reposer. Et moi je dois prendre des dispositions pour notre départ, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps dans cette planque après ça.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Heero prit une grande inspiration. _C'est pas gagné._

- Tu voulais qu'on parle.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Et toi tu t'es dit : ninmu ryoukaï, opération « on parle avec Duo » acceptée ? Il faut vraiment que tu te.. que tu... que...tu…grgnfxt…

Duo termina bêtement sa phrase dans un imbroglio de mots encore inconnus des dictionnaires les plus complets, le regard happé par les fesses de Heero qui lui faisaient face, puisque le proprio des-dites fesses se penchait en avant dans son champ de vision pour fermer un tiroir. _Mayday mayday, « effet spandex » à l'horizon :alerte rouge : cible en vue. _

- Que je ?

- Tu ... _est bandant, excitant, à hurler, à mordre les pieds du lit..._porte jamais autre chose que ce spandex ?

- Baka.

Sur ce, Heero mis fin à leur première « discussion », pour éteindre la lumière de sa chambre.

- Hé, tu vas dormir où ?

- Dans mon lit.

- Au cas où tu aurais perdu 5/10 de ta perception visuelle, je suis dans ton lit.

- Et alors ?

_Le Perfect soldier est capable de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment avec n'importe qui, car le repos du guerrier _(2 : je suis bien d'accord ! Lolita : on parle pas du même, Duo !)_ est un élément essentiel à la capacité opérationnelle d'un soldat. _Heero abordait donc, malgré tout l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que Duo avec une saine indifférence.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de son coéquipier. Voyez plutôt :

_NNNNIIIIIAAAAAHHHHHH !!_

_Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout. Cible se rapproche, cible se glisse sous les draps, tient, le spandex a disparu. Cible est en calbute, plus large, plus facile à se faufiler dessous. Main n°1 : en ordre de bataille. _

- J'ai eu peur pour toi aujourd'hui.

La voix radoucie et hésitante de Heero résonna une ou deux secondes dans le silence avant que Duo ne comprenne.

- Gné ?

_Wa ! le perfect glaçon qui se dégèle un peu. C'est trop mignon !! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je le trouverais adorable. Minute, si il est comme ça je peux plus rien espérer tenter, ça se fait pas, il est trop chou ! _

_Hormones au rapport : levez le pied les gars, Adrénaline, Endorphine : relax, zen…_

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus là.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu me sors ? Je suis le Dieu de la Mort, c'est pas une soit-disant salope d'imposteuse (y sait pas parler ce mec) avec une faux en ferraille qui va me faire la peau !

- Je ne veux pas que tu ne sois pas avec moi.

- Gasp !

- ...

- Tru preux réprértrer ? (non, c'est pas des fautes de frappe : il le dit vraiment comme ça)

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu tiens à moi.

- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question hier.

- Ça, c'est rien, j'l'avais déjà oublié. Mentit Duo, trop heureux pour faire un foin de tout ça.

Heureux étant un piètre euphémisme pour décrire l'état extatique dans lequel Dudu trouva enfin le sommeil, et les bras de Morphée, laissant un Heero plutôt interloqué.

Celui-ci aurait bien juré avoir vu son coéquipier lui lancer un drôle de regard quand il s'était couché. Un regard du genre qui vous donne des frissons partout, partout.

« Partout. »

« Partout. »

Tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du bac à glaçon, comme il découvrait que le partout concernait également une partie de son anatomie jusque là restée plus ou moins silencieuse. (Son cœur, bande de perverse, son petit cœur de pucelle qui bat à fond la caisse, bordel !)

**OoOoOoOo**

1 : nani ? c'est qui ce minet fleur bleu au possible ?

Lolita : si t'étais plus rustre, il fallait le montrer avant.

2 : dis donc et le lemon !? t'as pas senti qu'il y avait une occasion, là disons, dans un lit, deux mecs qui se désirent à mort…

1 : ça c'est que toi, baka, je suis pas une bête, moi !

2 : ha ouais ?

Jimi : c'est finit, là, dans le prochain chapitre, ça avancera un peu, promis !

2 : lemon ?

Jimi : non pas tout de suite, vous pensez qu'à ça ma parole !!

1 : c'est la dernière fois qu'on les laisse écrire pour nous, OK ?

3 : d'ailleurs à propos de cul, j'ai mal compris ou… ?

Jimi : nan, c'est exact, hé oui, dans ma mythologie gundam personnelle, tu t'es déjà fait violer mon pov'ti trowa ! Niark nirak !

Lolita : à vrai dire, y'a guère plus que le TGV qui ne t'es pas passé dessus !

4 : TROWAAAAAAAAAAA !!

5 : j'ai le droit de me sentir délaissé, là ?

Lolita : promis, un jour, on te fera une fic où tu te tape tous les G-boys !

Jimi : OO première nouvelle ! Pour patienter, tu veux un ptit 5x6 pour la route ?

5 : nan, trouve moi plutôt une infirmière.

jimi : à tes ordres. niark, niark


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : action/humour/romance euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un peu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne : il est gaucher)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

* * *

**Deuxième Partie : Fuite, engueulades en tout genre et problèmes en perspective.  
**

Ils auraient normalement du attendre au moins deux jour avant de reprendre la route, le temps que les blessés soient en état de voyager. Malheureusement, la vie des G-boys est tout sauf normale. Surtout la vie de l'un d'entre eux en particulier, surtout sa vie « relationnelle ». Chacun d'entre eux portait de lourds secrets, des terreurs inavouées, des tares cachées. Mais seul Heero Yuy avait le doux privilège d'être la cible des attentions amoureuses de la Sérénissime Princesse du Royaume de Sank. Oui, Rélena le poursuivait.

Or, il est d'un usage bien établi que, lorsqu'il s'agit de faire front face à un tel ennemi, la fuite lâche et précipitée est le seul moyen de survie efficace. C'est donc cette peu honorable option qu'ils furent réduits à envisager, lorsqu'une superbe Rolls rose bonbon pointa le bout de son capot dans leur voisinage.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Comment elle fait, comment elle fait pour toujours nous retrouver ? Elle doit avoir un sixième sens, ou plutôt, un genre de radar spécial Heero : elle peut te repérer dans un rayon de 100km. Je te plains beaucoup Heechan, si seulement elle était bien foutue, mais c'est un thon. Et elle est plate comme une limande !

- Duo !

- Ben oui, c'est pas une femme, c'est une planche à repasser ! Franchement, je comprends pourquoi elle court après toi, Heechan. Pour elle c'est le seul moyen de se faire un gars : il faut le forcer. Oups, désolé Wufi, j'oubliais que tu avais connu le mariage forcé.

- Au moins Meiran était forte, elle avait du caractère. Une femme digne de ce nom devrait être au moins forte.

- Elle est belle votre femme idéale : une ravissante idiote ou une catcheuse.

- T'as quelque chose de mieux, Trochou ?

Le petit cœur de Quatre se serra. La femme idéale selon Trowa. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

- Ce qui compte, c'est l'intelligence. L'intelligence, la sensibilité, la réflexion : tout ce qui fait qu'on a affaire à un être humain et non à une poupée gonflable.

Explosion de joie (intérieure) chez Quatre. Non seulement Trowa n'avait pas le goût si répandu chez l'homme pour les grosses poitrines. (Oui, Quatre peut pas lutter dans ce cas), mais en plus, il venait de faire exactement son portrait : intelligent, sensible, réfléchi, c'est Quatrounet tout craché, ça ! Quel bon goût !

- Mais c'est un truc d'intello, ça !

- Les femmes sensibles sont des chialeuses, oui !

- Quatchou, tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Réléna qui te fait cet effet ?

- Maiheu, Duo ! Sous-titres : tu vois pas que la conversion est trop glauque pour moi ?

Wuffei le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Je me demande quel genre de onna va te trouver ta famille, Quatre.

Quatre pris alors une jolie teinte pivoine, en répondant dans un bafouillage.

- Je...j'aimerais... quelqu'un qui soit rassurant, ... qui puisse prendre soin de moi. _Comme Trowa_

Silence de crématorium.

- Pas très viril, tout ça, Quatre Barbera Winner.

- Toi je te signale que ton critère, c'est la force : super féminin, ça !

- La force morale et tu peux parler avec tes fantasmes de poupée vulgaire !

- C'est pas un fantasme, mais quitte à être une femme, autant en être une vraie. Je disais ça pour la blondasse.

Ondes négatives du côté de Trowa.

- C'est pas toi la blondasse, Quatre, c'est Réléna. Enfin, désolé de parler de ta promise comme ça Heechan. Tiens, c'est marrant, sur nous cinq, il y en trois qui ont connu ou connaîtront le mariage forcé…heu…arrangé !

- N'en rajoute pas Maxwell, il est déjà bien assez traumatisé comme ça. Tu sais, Yuy, plus le mariage est arrangé, plus tu as d'excuses pour aller voir ailleurs.

- Wuffei ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Mariage arrangé ou pas, un homme doit savoir prendre ses responsabilités. _Et puis je m'en fous, moi j'ai mon Trowa. _

- N'empêche que moi, si j'étais marié à l'autre pouffe, je serais pas souvent à la maison.

La dernière remarque de Duo reçu un silence pleinement approbateur de tout le monde. Pour un peu, ils auraient fait leurs condoléances à leur glaçon national.

**OoOoOoOo**

La route continua ainsi pendant un petit bout de temps. Ils durent faire plusieurs pauses pour permettre à Trowa de se reposer, mais finalement Wuffei annonça qu'il pouvait conduire, laissant Trowa et Quatre lui indiquer le chemin assis à l'avant, et Duo et Heero se reposer dans la cabine du truck.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les premières montagnes, la route se fit plus mauvaise. Trowa reprit le volant. Et très vite, ce fut insupportable. Les nids-de-poule et les ornières se succédaient joyeusement, bringuebalant les G-boys dans tous les sens.

- Attachez vos ceintures.

- Y'en a pas à l'arrière, je te rappeêêêle !

Hop là ! Un trou dans la chaussée et une grosse bosse pour Duo. AÏE

- Accrochez-vous.

- T'es marrant ! A quoi ?

Heero avait déjà cessé de se poser la question, il n'hésita pas et attrapa le bras de Duo, le serra (broya) contre lui et se plaqua contre le dossier des sièges avant, entraînant un Américain à la fois contre lui et au septième ciel. Duo flottait dans un paradis qui s'appelait « les bras de Heero qui me serrent, le torse de Heero contre moi, les jambes de Heero emmêlées avec les miennes… »

- Duo ?

« …sa voix dans mon oreille, son souffle sur ma joue… »

- BAKA !

- C'est moi, quoi ? Oui ! Tout va bien, je vais bien, pas de problème, c'est okay !

- Tu avais l'air absent.

Duo s'interdit de répondre que c'était l'état normal de Heero qu'il imitait, il était bien trop heureux d'être si proche de son Heechan.

En plus la route ne s'arrangeait pas, au grand dam des autres et au ravissement de Duo.

- Le gel a du faire éclater le revêtement. Fit remarquer Wuffei. (et vas-y que je t'étale ma science)

- Merde. Fit Trowa. Excusez la vulgarité, mais c'est lui qui conduit.

_Yes, yes, yes !!_ Pensa Duo. Excusez l'égoïsme, mais lui, il est collé à Heero.

D'ailleurs, le dit Heero restait aussi expressif que d'habitude (pas du tout, donc).

_Raaaaaah ! Comment il fait avec son truc tout moulant. Normalement : spandex+cahots de la route+ adolescence débordant d'hormones ce qui est en train de se passer sous mon col romain ! (nda : col de curé). Et lui il reste de marbre. C'est dingue. _

Une nouvelle embardée rappela à l'américain que son bras était toujours prisonnier de son glaçon préféré, mais que la main au bout de ce bras était bel et bien libre et bel et très bien placée, du genre entre les jambes de mister freeze.

Une idée fugace traversa l'esprit du natté. _Et si je profitais de la route, pour profiter de Heero, profitant de ce que les autres ne nous voient pas._

- Duo ! Tout va bien derrière. Pas de dégâts ? La voix de Quatre interrompit les projets immoraux de l'américain.

- Nan Quatrounet, tout va bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour nous.

- Tu sais, il faut pas grand-chose pour qu'un accident arrive, dans ce genre de circonstances.

- Gné…Quatre ?

- Tu m'as compris ?

- Reçu 5/5. _Pas de lime sur la banquette arrière. La prochaine fois je pense moins fort et je viole Heechan avant que tu ne dises un mot. _

De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Duo aurait mis sa natte au feu que Quatre venait de piquer le fard du siècle.

Mais en bon, G-boy, Duo n'abandonne pas si vite.

A la faveur d'une ornière particulièrement gratinée, il laissa innocemment sa main balancer entre les jambes de Heero, frôlant juste ce qu'il fallait les cuisses du pilote pour que cela passe pour accidentel.

_MIAM ! Et dire qu'il y a pas trois heures, je me languissais de courbes généreuses. C'est beaucoup plus excitant d'entreprendre un parpaing à l'insu de nos trois coéquipiers. _

En vérité, à l'insu de pas grand monde, les constructeurs automobile ayant eu le génie d'inventer cette petite chose nommée rétroviseur qui permet, par un habile jeu de miroir d'apercevoir partiellement ce qui se passe à l'arrière, même dans un truck.

Mais reprenons. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Duo était parvenu à amener sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite de Heero qu'il pétrissait avec douceur sous prétexte de s'accrocher à quelque chose. L'Américain remonta sa main peu à peu sur la cuisse, pendant que son autre main se raccrochait pour de vrai, cette fois, aux sièges avant.

_Déjà que c'est pas des masses romantique, alors si en plus on se casse la gueule en pleine action. _

Il arriva enfin à l'entrejambe du japonais et y amorça un habile massage. Heero étouffa une exclamation de surprise et dévisagea l'américain avec stupéfaction.

_Ça fait une heure que je te pelotes, alors joues pas les étonnés. _

Duo continua, faisant glisser son pouce sur toute la longueur du membre de sa « victime », il recommença avec les autres doigts, puis du dos de la main.

YES ! Il bande.

Heero qui s'était mis à fixer le fond du truck à s'en faire exploser les yeux se sentait en effet réagir très très très bien aux caresses de Duo. Et son esprit logique cherchait à déterminer quelle serait la suite des événements.

_a- Duo me caresse : prélude _

_b- m'embrasses : préliminaire_

_c- me sautes dessus : passage à l'acte_

_Normalement c'est dans cet ordre là que ça se passe. Mais Duo n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de normal. _

Duo, pour sa part, allait faire comme en politique : aller plus près pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Quand un violent coup de frein le projeta sur Heero plus vite que prévu.

_WAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Merci mon Dieu, merci Trowa, merci la route ! _

Heero qui était plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale trouva tout de même le temps d'analyser leur situation.

_phase b : out_

_phase c : en cour d'installation_

Il voulu se relever, pour un peu témoigner son désaccord. Mauvaise idée : il se retrouva collé au natté : pris en sandwich entre le dossier du siège avant et l'américain qui jubilait intérieurement.

Malheureusement (pour nous) ou heureusement (pour le pauvre Heero qui a bien faillit passer à la casserole sordidement à l'arrière d'une voiture), le coup de frein annonçait la fin de la route pour les G-boys. Non ils ne se sont pas pris un fossé, ils sont justes arrivés. Trowa brisa laconiquement ce moment de pur lime potentiel.

- On y est.

Et il se retourna vers ses passagers.

- Pas trop secoués.

- Nope, on recommence quand tu veux. Duo n'était qu'à moitié ironique, l'autre moitié criait « ouais, encore un tour ! ».

Leur nouvelle planque était plus petite, plus moche, moins bien équipée, moins chauffée, moins salubre que toutes les précédentes. A dire vrai, on aurait plus dit une cabane de jardin.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Winner, ta famille a fait faillite ?

- C'est une planque d'urgence, que du provisoire.

La planque étant minable, il n'y avait que deux chambres doubles et un canapé. Sentant l'anguille sous roche, voire la baleine sous gravillon, Wuffei décida immédiatement que le canapé du salon serait son lit, arguant qu'il était insomniaque et que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Quatre s'installa nonchalamment dans une chambre où Trowa le rejoignit avec un air exaspéré.

_T'as finis ton cirque, de toute façon, quand il y a des chambres double, on est toujours ensembles. _

Et Duo s'affala avec un soupir de satisfaction.

_Moi et mon Heero ensemble dans la même chambre. On va finir l'histoire de la voiture. _

Malheureusement pour les projets nocturnes de l'américain, il dût patienter le temps de leur installation, de la séance « infirmerie-pansements », puis du repas qu'il trouva infiniment trop long pour une fois. Ce fut donc dans un état proche de la cocotte minute sifflante (ho que c'est bô !) que Duo rejoint leur chambre, où Heero était déjà aux prises avec son laptop.

**OoOoOoOo**

Frustration quand tu nous tiens ! Vous je ne sais pas, mais quand elle tient Duo, elle le met en mode Shinigami et lui donne (très) envie d'embêter le pauvre Heero.

- Heechaan ?

- Hn ?

- Tu sais, fit le natté en s'approchant dangereusement du freezer, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question de l'autre jour.

- Hn ? Toi tu...

Duo se rapprochant encore de son coéquipier, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre ta réponse.

- Et si moi j'y tenait ?

- Hn. --

- Tu sais ce qu'est un viol, Heechan ?

- Viol : n.m. acte de violence par lequel une personne a des relations sexuelles avec une autre contre sa volonté.

Il a une fonction dico intégré.

- Exact, tu vois, un viol c'est quand il y en a qui veut et un qui veut pas. Moi je veux te répondre, et toi tu ne veux pas de ma réponse ? Moi je veux, toi tu ne veux pas.

Heero commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise, autant à cause du regard de plus en plus sombre de Duo qui venait définitivement de passer en mode Shinigami, qu'à cause de l'image de son rêve qui lui revenait en mémoire.

_Je fais ce rêve chaque nuit, et dans ce rêve, Duo manque de me violer et moi je me laisse faire. _

- Comme dans la voiture...

- Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup défendu.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

- C'est de ma faute maintenant ! C'est toi qui as commencé quand même.

Duo s'approcha encore, bien décidé à faire payer à icebergman cette question offensante. Il attrapa d'abord les poignets de Heero et colla son torse contre le sien, maintenant fermement sa prise. Il pouvait lire une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux de son partenaire. _Tant mieux, il va comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle Shinigami._ Il se frotta à lui avec un sourire pervers, assez pour qu'il sente son excitation. Finalement c'est bien pratique le spandex. Puis il glissa une jambe entre les siennes, faisant tressaillir, à sa grande joie l'homme de glace. Celui-ci tenta alors, vainement de se libérer de la poigne du démon.

- Shinigami ?

- Oui, il est là et il veut prendre son pied. Ricana Duo d'une voix rauque. Le natté humidifia ses lèvres d'un coup de langue langoureux puis il fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de Heero, laissant une traînée humide et chaude le long de sa jugulaire, mordillant sa carotide jusqu'à atteindre la base du menton.

Il sentit Heero se détendre peu à peu, et profita se ce moment pour accentuer son mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'entrejambe du pilote avec la ferme intention (et pas que l'intention, d'ailleurs) de finir par le faire bander. Intention qui n'était, pour l'instant, absolument pas suivie d'effet, au grand agacement du natté. _Mais quel bande-mou ce mec, il lui faut quoi ? _

Il s'immobilisa instantanément lorsqu'il sentit Heero poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du Shinigami, avec timidité et tendresse.

Duo en aurait sauté de joie. Shinigami n'est était que plus énervé. Il répondit en mordant brutalement le cou du garçon, jusqu'au sang. Et resserra sa prise sur ses poignets.

Complètement désorienté, Heero chercha une fois de plus à se dégager avec force.

- Duo...

A quoi Shinigami répondit encore plus violemment, forçant le passage entre les lèvres de Heero, mordant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. De sa jambe, il passa aussi à la vitesse supérieure, imposant une pression douloureuse sur l'entrejambe de Heero. Il plaqua son érection contre Heero, dirigeant une de ses mains sur son corps. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Duo, Heero fut pris d'un hoquet nerveux. Et il libéra sa main d'un mouvement brusque. Fixant de ses grands yeux bleutés son vis-à-vis passablement excité, il commença enfin à se débattre un peu plus sérieusement, et, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, le perfect soldier ce qu'il est, il finit par se dégager sans grand peine. Shinigami le projeta contre le mur.

- Arrête ça !

- Tu as dit que tu me voulais avec toi, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors je suis là, avec toi, tu veux toujours de moi ?

- ...

- Moi je te veux.

-...

- Moi je veux de toi.

Heero se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur lançant des regards de bête traquée de tous côtés.

- Duo, je ne veux pas comme ça.

Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler, de plus en plus paniqué.

- Détends-toi, si tu te laisses faire, ça ira tout seul. Susurra Shinigami en lui caressant la joue sensuellement.

Ce fut trop pour Heero qui repoussa gauchement son coéquipier et se faufila vers la porte qu'il franchit presque en courant. Et claqua sur Duo qui reprit brutalement ses esprits à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire : une connerie.

_Okay, tu peux être fier de toi._

_Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens, venez admirer le phénomène de foire qui a fait fuir le plus perfect des soldiers. A l'origine, il s'agissait de le faire réagir, est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça une réussite ? Et là, en plus je me sens fier d'avoir fait fuir Heero. Fuckin'Shinigami, j'ai jamais été aussi nul de ma vie. Putain, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Si Shinigami ne fait rien j'avance pas, quand il fait quelque chose, c'est la cata. _

Heero, laissant Duo à ces sombres pensées, s'était réfugié dans le cockpit du Wing.

_Duo ?_ Il sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres, entres ses lèvres sur la langue... _Je pleure. Depuis quand est-ce que je pleure ?_ Il passa une main sur ses joues, elles étaient trempées.

Ses larmes le brûlaient, lui donnaient la nausée. Même blessé, même aux pires moments de sa vie, il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il veuille ça ?_ Il avait encore plus mal que si on l'avait blessé.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Trowa, réveille-toi !

- mmh ?

- il faut que j'aille voir Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il souffre, il a mal, il se sent perdu et coupable.

- A cause de Duo ?

- Comment tu ... ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Il a voulu...

- Je vois. Ecoute, je vais voir Heero, et toi tu t'occupes de Duo avec Wuffei.

- Pourquoi Wuffei ?

- Parce que c'est le seul qui peut calmer Shinigami.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Heero.

-...

Heero ne répondit pas, ravalant ses larmes pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

- Tu peux pleurer, tu sais.

Ce qui eu pour effet d'ouvrir les vannes en grand.

- Il a ... c'était Duo, il a voulu...il m'a... Il m'a approché, il me caressait, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Trowa serra les dents. _Quel con ! _

Il s'assit à côté du japonais. Parlant le plus doucement possible, sans rien laisser paraître de la colère qui grandissait en lui.

- Duo ou Shinigami ?

- C'est le même. Cria Heero entre deux sanglots.

Trowa le regarda tristement, cherchant vainement comment consoler ce genre de trouble. _Commençons par le début. _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Et, toujours en reniflant et pleurant, Heero finit par tout lui raconter depuis la veille de ce qui se déroulait entre eux.

_L'idiot_, pensa Trowa, toutefois un peu rassuré puisque ça n'avait pas été plus loin que des attouchements. Ça aurait pu, si Heero n'avait pas fuit à temps.

- Heero, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Seulement maintenant, il faut nous faire confiance. On est là. Tu n'es pas seul. D'accord ?

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour Duo ?

- ...

- Tu dois savoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Avant, je voulais Duo, qu'il reste près de moi. Mais là, je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas de ça.

- S'il s'excusait, tu crois que ça irait ?

- Hn.

- Bon, ce qu'il faut que tu te dises, c'est que Duo regrette ce qu'il a fait plus que tout. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ça le fait souffrir énormément. Il aura autant besoin de toi que toi de lui, pour vous en remettre.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le revoir.

Heero serra les dents. C'était lui qui souffrait, lui qui s'était fait agressé. Pire, il s'était fait agressé par Duo, par celui qu'il… qu'il désirait. Il avait tellement confiance en lui, il s'était plusieurs fois senti en totale sécurité avec lui, ils commençaient à peine à se connaître, à s'accepter. Et il avait suffit d'un seul geste de trop pour briser cette étincelle d'intimité.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Maxwell. Il va falloir que tu te calmes rapidement. Je te rappelle qu'on est tous très fatigués ici, si Shinigami veut faire du foin, il sort !

Wuffei, insomniaque et énervé, avait devancé Quatre dés qu'il avait vu un Heero en pleurs fuir de leur chambre. Et il avait, comme il se doit, entrepris de d'engueuler copieusement l'Américain qui, contre toute attente, gardait le silence.

- Wuffei.

- Quatre, je m'en occupe, tu devrais aller voire Heero.

- Wuffei, je crois que Duo se sent assez mal comme ça pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas.

- Mais là c'est gros comme une de tes villas, Quatre ! A coup sûr ce con de Shinigami a fait quelque chose de vraiment grave !

- Duo ?

- …

- Réponds Maxwell.

- …

- Duo, je vois. Pas besoin du cœur de l'espace pour comprendre ça.

- Ils ont ?

- Ils ont rien du tout. C'est de ma faute.

Un silence approbateur accueilli cet aveu.

- On s'en doutait un peu tu vois.

- Ferme la porte Wuffei, on va se poser et parler tranquillement. Duo ?

- gn.

- Tu es calmé ?

- Si tu veux dire : est-ce que Shinigami est encore là ? C'est non, Shinigami ne sort que pour faire des conneries.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a… Heero… Il s'en est pris à lui.

- Wuffei, laisse-nous, s'il te plait.

Quand le chinois fut parti, Quatre repris gravement.

- Tu sais, Duo, ce qu'on appelle, par habitude, Shinigami, ce n'est pas une personnalité séparée de toi.

- Mais je sais. Murmura l'américain, toujours d'une voix blanche et tremblante. C'est moi, Shinigami, Duo, c'est les mêmes. Sauf que Shinigami, c'est quand Duo pète les plombs et là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Et maintenant je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire pour… pour recoller les morceaux.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je pense que ça suffira, je vais rester là avec toi, et Trowa va s'occuper de Heero.

- Merci.

Quatre s'installa dans le lit de Heero et il éteignit la lumière, avant de reprendre son explication.

- Mais il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. Tu sais, on a tous un « Shinigami » en nous, une part honteuse et pas belle à voir, qui se permet tout ce qu'on n'ose pas faire. La différence, c'est qu'on n'apprend pas tous à lui dire non, à ce Shinigami. Tu me comprends ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Dors, demain ça ira mieux.

**OoOoOo**

Le lendemain fut une journée de rêve pour Wuffei et Trowa qui enfin purent jouir d'un peu de silence et de paix dans la maison. Puisque Duo resta cloîtré dans sa chambre et que Heero s'attela à la tâche de taper une demi-douzaine de rapports qu'il avait gardé sous le bras pour les jours de relâche.

Duo ruminait avec rage. Il se serait giflé, il se serait frappé pour ça. D'ailleurs il l'avait fait, sa culpabilité avait boosté ses réflexes d'automutilation, et il avait fallut toute la fermeté de Wuffei pour l'empêcher de se taillader les veines. Il est vrai qu'une planque remplie de G-boys n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour réussir une tentative de suicide.

-Trowa ?

- …

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait parler ?

- …

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

_Quatre, parfois, il ne suffit pas de vouloir dire quelque chose pour y arriver. _

- Alors dis le moi comme ça. Tenta Quatre, d'un voix presque suppliante, je t'écouterais.

- C'est pas très drôle.

- Mais je veux savoir. J'en …j'en ai le droit.

_Avant d'être un pilote de Gundam, j'ai du me débrouiller pour survivre. _

_L3 est une colonie un peu particulière. _

_En fait, il y a des secteurs entiers qui sont des zones de non droit. Pas des zones géographiques, des zones, plus économiques. Il n'y a pas de violence débridée, comme sur L4, tout y est beaucoup plus larvé, plus pernicieux. _

Quatre attendait, nerveux.

_Avec les mercenaires, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes. C'est avant et puis, après aussi, dés qu'on est seul, il faut se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Il y pas mal de lutte pour tout et n'importe quoi, pour un coin de rue, pour un peu de nourriture, c'est au plus fort. C'est là, quand j'ai du me débrouiller, que j'ai… enfin, c'est comme ça que j'ai survécu, c'était la seule condition pour qu'ils me laissent en paix le reste du temps. _

- Que tu as ?

La voix de Quatre était subitement devenue glacée. Il avait prononcé ces mots cassants comme une accusation. Et Trowa reçu de plein fouet cette vague d'hostilité de la part de l'arabe.

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, Quatre. J'ai été violé. Au début. Et puis cela a recommencé. Plusieurs fois. C'était un genre de droit de passage.

- Et tu n'as rien fait ? Tu ne t'es pas rebellé ?

Trowa regarda le pilote d'un air étonné, avant de lâcher platement.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.

Quatre serra les poings, bien décidé à faire valoir sa colère. Comment pouvait-il dire ça si calmement, sans avoir l'air de souffrir, était-il le seul à trouver cela horrible ce qui lui était arrivé ?

- Tout plutôt que de se livrer à ce….

- … ce métier, tu peux le dire, il paraît même que c'est le plus vieux du monde.

- Tu es…

- Non, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais l'essentiel c'est de survivre, toujours, quel qu'en soit le prix. Sur L3, il n'y avait rien pour quoi j'aurais pu vouloir mourir.

- Ce n'est pas la question, tu t'es…

Quatre ne finit pas sa phrase, un air dégoûté sur les traits.

Trowa soupira, et se leva, le visage à nouveau fermé.

- Tu es né dans des draps de soie, Quatre, tu n'as rien eu à faire pour profiter de tout ce que tu as. Je le savais, et pourtant, j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu me comprendrais.

Si Quatre avait été disposé à lire les sentiments de son ami, il n'y aurait trouvé qu'une infinie tristesse et une grande déception. Mais Quatre était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour ça. Et il ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir quand Trowa marmonna un vague « salut » avant de partir.

**OoOoOoOo**

Autant dire que l'ambiance ce soir là fut polaire. Si le matin même, Wuffei s'était réjoui du calme qui régnait, il commençait maintenant, à trouver cette tension pesante. Quatre avait trouvé refuge près de lui toute l'après-midi, pour parler philosophie et Wuffei avait réussit l'exploit de le démoraliser encore plus en lui faisant toute l'exégèse de la phrase du sage : « aussi vain est-il de saisir l'eau du torrent avec les mains, aussi vain est-il d'aimer celui qui ne t'aime ». Pendant que Duo faisait semblant de regarder la télé, ruminant de sombres pensées.

A l'étage, on n'était pas en reste. Puisque Heero et Trowa avaient décidés de déprimer ensemble dans un silence de cimetière.

Seul rompit leur mutisme le conseil de Trowa, que la réaction de Quatre avait bien énervé, de les laisser « culpabiliser un peu, voire beaucoup », en guise de représailles.

Le dîner fut un calvaire. D'abord parce que c'était Wuffei qui avait fait la cuisine, et que désormais tous savaient qu'il était aussi nul que Duo si il abandonnait un moment la cuisine chinoise. Ensuite, parce que les autre G-boys se fuyaient mutuellement du regard.

Et forcément, le pauvre Wuffei commençait à sérieusement à se sentir complètement déplacé dans cette ambiance mortuaire.

Finalement, le repas fut très vite expédié. Laissant au chinois la cuisine à ranger et le bilan psychologique du groupe à effectuer.

_Quelle bande de petites natures. Enfin, ils vont régler ça cette nuit, à tous les coups. Pour les deux idiots, si ils essayent de s'entretuer ce sera déjà un progrès, et puis Maxwell n'a qu'à s'excuser une bonne fois pour toute. Quant aux deux autre, ce sera probablement plus difficile, mais bon, une nuit sans câlin devrait faire craquer Winner, il n'a pas d'endurance dans ce domaine. _(bien informé le fifi !)

Mis à mal dans ses pronostics, Wuffei trouva les deux « onna », comme il les appelait déjà, sur son canapé, devant la télé. A échanger sur leur triste condition.

- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Trowa ?

- Comme toi avec Heero. --

- Si mal que ça ?

- J'ai fait une erreur avec Trowa.

Bon prince, il les laissa squatter et dévorer des pots de glace à la cuillère. _C'est quoi cette scène clichée qu'ils me font, là ? Bridget Jones, sors de ces corps ! _

Mais vers deux heures du matin, il commença à se sentir un peu fatigué.

- Je sais que je suis insomniaque, mais parfois je dors un peu. Alors il faudrait penser à évacuer rapidement le canapé.

- Heu Fifi ?

Double paire de chibi eyes : imparable. Sauf quand on a un justice man exténué en face de soi. Chang Wuffei, descendant du Clan du Dragon ne se laisse pas impressionner par n'importe quoi, surtout quand il veut dormir et qu'il en marre d'une fic où il ne fait rien et où les autres ne font que se prendre la tête.

- Il fallait y penser avant de faire des conneries. Dehors !

Les deux malheureux obtempérèrent, tête basse, ils montèrent dans leur chambre à reculons. Soudainement les deux jetés du canapé se sentirent sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Bonne nuit quand même.

- 'Nuit.

_Peut-être qu'il dort déjà, ou alors peut-être qu'on va rien se dire, on va juste se coucher comme ça, et retour à la case départ._ Oui, ils le savent, c'est lâche, c'est moche et pas du tout digne d'un G-boy, mais que voulez-vous, la chair est faible.

Parce que bien sûr, ni Heero, ne Trowa ne dormaient. (oui, il faut absolument finir ce truc qu'on ose appeler une fic).Ils attendaient, en proie à un dilemme cornélien : « je l'aime mais là, juste là en ce moment, j'ai envie qu'il en prenne plein la gueule. »

Cela prenait une forme très différente entre les deux. Voyez plutôt :

_S'il s'excuse, je lui saute dessus et il ne dort pas de la nuit. _

_S'il s'excuse, on se recouche tranquillement, sans que j'aie à m'inquiéter. _

**OoOoOoOo**

-Trowa, tu dors ?

**OoOoOoOo**

- Heechan, tu dors ?

**A suivre….**

2 et 4 : Naaaaa !! La coupure ! Comment t'as pu faire ça, écrivain pervers ?

Jimi : molo les mecs, à l'origine, ça devait continuer un peu mais Loli a voulu rajouter un épisode… pour faire durer le plaisir !

2 : toi, la yaoiste sadique tu perds rien pour attendre !

Loli : mais mon biquet, si j'ai fait durer le chapitre de la réconciliation finale, y'a une raison !

1 : c'est long ??

Loli : entre autre, mais c'est surtout plein d'action !

4 : heu… heu… j'étais pas chaud au début !

Loli : et ben la température a monté d'un coup, si tu veux tout savoir !

Jimi : voilà, ils sont contents les ptits poussins, ils vont l'avoir leur « négociation sur oreiller ».


	6. Chapter 6

Base : GW

Genre : action/humour/romance euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un peu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours…

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne : il est gaucher)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

**Troisième Partie : La paix des ménages. **

- Heechan, tu dors ?

Silence du Heero qui fait semblant de dormir et qui ne trompe personne.

- Heechan, si tu ne veux pas que je dorme ici, dis-le. Je comprends. J'irai en bas.

Heero faillit dire oui, le souvenir de la veille était encore cuisant. Mais il se ravisa. L'idée de laisser un Duo déprimé seul avec Wuffei lui donnait un désagréable sentiment d'être délaissé. Duo et Wuffei tous les deux tous seuls, non mais ça va pas ! Je veux Duo pour MOI et MOI seul ! C'est mignon d'être jaloux !

- Alors ?

Duo semblait attendre son exécution.

- Tu peux rester.

Les yeux mi-clos, toujours allongé sur son lit, Le japonais vit une natte passer dans son champ de vision. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux pour voir les reflets dorés danser dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il se retourna carrément alors que l'américain se déshabillait. Il l'avait vu des milliers de fois (le petit veinard), mais là, c'était différent, c'était comme s'il regardait quelque chose d'interdit. Il imaginait ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Il se décida d'un coup à vider leur querelle sans attendre et se leva, se retrouvant debout derrière l'américain. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour ranger ses fringues, il faillit hurler de voir le perfect soldier le fixer d'un air grave et de si 'près' de lui.

- Heero ! Bordel ! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pour permettre à son cœur de rattraper tous ses battements de retard. Tu bouges tout le temps comme si tu infiltrais une base d'OZ. Tu sais bien qu'on ne t'entend pas, alors préviens quand tu te rapproches !

Il s'apprêtait à le secouer par les épaules, comme à son habitude, quand il se ravisa, gêné. Avant de retourner à leur silence initial, silence qu'il évalua personnellement à une bonne dizaine de tonne, soit, très lourd !

Heero décida que le silence n'étant finalement pas un bon moyen de communication (noooon, il a trouvé tout seul ?), il fallait dire quelque chose, et il ouvrit la danse.

- Tu peux rester. (oui, il n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent, mais que voulez-vous, c'est l'homme des neiges éternelles et du froid polaire)

A sa grande surprise, Duo ne répondit rien, mais se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure (la sienne, pour une fois), geste qui fut très mal interprété, jugez plutôt :

- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu n'as pas à hésiter.

Duo lui lança un regard implorant qui voulait dire : « ne continues pas, tu vas m'achever », mais que Heero entendit comme un « j'ose pas parler, insiste encore un peu, ça va venir ».

- En fait, je voudrais qu'on discute, une vraie discussion, pour une fois, avec toi et moi.

C'en fut trop pour Duo qui marinait depuis la veille dans sa culpabilité, à l'insu total de Heero qui, comme nul ne l'ignore, est un fin psychologue.

Il fondit en larme, à la grande surprise de son vis-à-vis.

Heero fut estomaqué, mais, réflexes protecteurs obligent, il se pencha sur l'autre pilote, qui, immédiatement se jeta à ses genoux, dans une attitude de pure soumission que Heero ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

- Heechan…Heechan, parvint à murmurer Duo entre deux sanglots.

Heero soupira, _une fois qu'il a ouvert les vannes, c'est pas facile de l'arrêter._

- Duo.

- Je regrette, je regrette vraiment, tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, je suis désolé. Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry. Heechan, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, je t'en prie. Tout ça entrecoupé de sanglots hoquetant et de reniflements de circonstance.

Il faut lui concéder cela : si Duo sait faire des conneries grosses comme un gundam, il sait aussi très bien s'en faire pardonner.

Heero, que rien dans son entraînement n'avait préparé à ce genre de situation en perdit l'essentiel de ses moyens de réflexion et fit la seule chose sensée dans ce cas : prendre Duo dans ses bras.

- Duo-kun.

Duo, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa position continuait de pleurer allégrement.

-Duo-kun, écoute-moi.

Ce dernier finit par fermer les vannes, ou du moins, à diminuer leur débit.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait tout le temps pour trouver les mots de réconforts qui convenaient. Il ne voulait vraiment pas dire de bêtise et se rendait bien compte qu'il manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière. Il n'avait jamais eu à exprimer autant ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais eu à montrer de la tendresse ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, mais là, il voulait au moins à Duo, lui montrer son attachement.

- Je t'en veux, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner de ce que tu as fait…

Duo attendait la sanction, comme un couperet. Et Heero en profita pour rattraper son introduction pour le moins maladroite.

-…mais je ne vais pas te rejeter pour autant.

Ce fut à l'américain d'en être stupéfait. Il releva un visage incrédule vers Heero.

Heero soupira_. Pourquoi il voulait un type comme lui ? Un baka à double personnalité, long à détente au possible. Pourquoi lui ?_ Il sentit qu'il allait passer pas mal de temps à se poser cette question. Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un soupir désespéré.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre soir. Il faut vraiment que je me répète ? Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, c'est contre tout bon sens, contre toute logique. Mais je te veux avec moi, je veux que tu restes, pas seulement ce soir, mais toujours avec moi.

Duo venait de passer en mode poisson hors de l'eau, se demandant si le perfect soldier réalisait qu'il était en train de faire une imitation de demande en mariage.

- Je te veux avec moi. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui dirige.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il prit les lèvres roses qui le narguaient, insistant avec douceur sans pour autant approfondir leur baiser.

Il le rompit rapidement, laissant un Duo haletant et souriant béatement.

- Et tu laisses Shinigami aux vestiaires. Rappela-t-il sans sourire.

_Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu recommences_. Couina intérieurement Duo.

- Et c'est moi qui dirige.

Et là, le dieu de la mort eut vraiment les foies.

**OoOoOo**

- Trowa tu dors ?

Trowa ne faisait jamais semblant de dormir, de toute façon c'est inutile avec Quatre. Il attendait, assis sur son lit, contre le mur, fixant Quatre d'un regard sombre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Quatre fut légèrement vexé par cette remarque et tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Contrairement à ce que tu disais, je ne fuis pas toujours la confrontation.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

- Quelle confrontation ? Tu es venu te coucher, non ?

_On va pas aller loin comme ça, si tu fais ta tête de mule. Si je fais que me coucher, pourquoi tu es resté éveillé jusqu'à maintenant ? _

- C'est vrai.

Quatre attendit vainement que Trowa engage la conversation. Sans succès. L'autre se contentait de fixer le mur derrière lui sans prêter attention à l'arabe.

La patience de Quatre est grande, mais elle a des limites, limites que Trowa pouvait se vanter d'avoir atteint par son mutisme, pas vraiment inhabituel en soit, mais bien mal adapté aux circonstances. C'est donc à bout de nerfs que Quatre lui tourna le dos. Tout en maugréant intérieurement.

_Ben oui, OK, je vais me coucher et yalla ! Tiens, tu peux toujours courir pour que je te dise quoi que ce soit de plus ce soir. _Sort son pyjama. Enlève les chaussures, s'acharne sur les lacets, bordel de lacets trop serrés ! Enlève les chaussures, les chaussettes.

_Et moi qui voulais m'excuser. Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau claire. _Vire le pull. Vire la chemise. Trop de boutons. Ils sont chiants ces boutons, on verra plus tard la chemise.

_Mais quoi ! C'est vrai, j'ai gaffé, j'ai même salement gaffé, je le reconnais, et je mérite que tu me fasses la gueule, et tu as droit à des excuses. Mais si tu fais rien pour aider, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. _

Hop, le pantalon. D'abord le bouton, la braguette. Oublié la ceinture, vire la ceinture. Fait glisser le pantalon, sur les hanches, sur les fesses, le long des cuisses et enfin, pantalon sur les chevilles.

_Mais quoi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son… son quoi, d'ailleurs... mon petit ami ? Enfin, Trowa s'est prostitué, j'ai le droit d'être choqué, non ? _

Pantalon à terre. On se penche pour tout récupérer, les chaussettes, le fute, on pousse les chaussures sous le lit. On se relève, on pose tout sur le lit. On commence à plier le tout.

Coup d'œil vers Trowa. _Ben il en fait une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

Trowa en effet déglutit avec peine. Son visage ayant du mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Voyant que Quatre le dévisageait avec inquiétude, il se résolu à lâcher trois mots.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais me pleurer dessus. Pas que tu me ferais un strip-tease.

BLUSH

- Je ne fais pas un « strip-tease », je me mets en pyjama pour dormir. Corrigea Quatre avec toute la dignité qu'on peut avoir en caleçon, chemise et joues roses.

Ce qui étira les lèvres de Trowa de deux bons millimètres.

- Et puis j'ai encore ma chemise. Et je ne suis pas un pleurnichard.

Trowa soupira.

- Je le sais bien.

Silence.

- Si j'ai pu dire le contraire, je ne le pensais pas.

Quatre ragaillardi par cette amorce de communication, en profita pour déballer tout ce qui avait sur le cœur.

- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous ? Que je suis juste une petite chose sensible et nunuche qu'il faut prendre avec une pince à sucre ? (OUIII ! Duo, ta gueule !) Je suis votre égal, je suis un pilote de gundam, tout comme vous, et je suis le seul à pouvoir revendiquer le leadership entre nous tous. Alors il faudrait sérieusement arrêter de me prendre pour une minette ignorante et délicate.

Re-silence. Quatre n'avait même pas élevé la voix, au contraire, son ton calme et résolu ne donnait que plus de force à son petit soliloque.

_Il m'énerve à me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre_. Hop, enfin, sans chemise, sans pantalon. Passe la chemise par la tête, y'a même plus besoin de faire péter les boutons !

- Et ben !

Quatre se retourna juste à temps pour voir Trowa, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le souffle coupé.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, il n'y a rien.

_Juste que tu es bandant là, couche-toi vite avant que je te saute dessus. _

Heureusement pour lui, Quatre ne se focalisait plus sur les pensées du brun, il préféra reprendre sa plainte.

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a, Trowa. Il y a que j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne avec des gants. _Je te prends à mains nues quand tu veux._ Je sais tout ce que vous pensez. _Ha, ouais, à quoi je pense là ?_ Je vois la plupart de vos rêves. _Glup !_ Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire. _Peux plus parler_.

Quatre repris son souffle, ce qui permit à Trowa de se reprendre un peu. Il en voulait toujours un peu beaucoup au blondinet pour son attitude. Et attendait toujours des excuses. _Ce n'est pas par un simple strip-tease qu'il va m'avoir_.

Quatre, face à un Trowa silencieux. Continua joyeusement.

- Tu disais que je fuyais la confrontation, mais ça, c'est seulement avec toi ! Est-ce que tu t'es seulement posé la question de savoir pourquoi ? Non ! Et bien tu aurais dû ! Pour en revenir à ce pourquoi on se fait la gueule inutilement. Tu t'es vendu. Oui. Mais maintenant, c'est finit. Tu es ici, avec nous, et tu ne vaux ni plus ni moins que nous autres. Quoi que tu aies pu faire avant, ce qui compte c'est ce qui est ici et maintenant. Je… j'imagine que ça a dû être dur de garder ça pour toi, de ne pas le faire transparaître, mais maintenant que tu me l'as dit, on va pas camper dessus ! D'accord, je reconnais que ma réaction était ignoble, que je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde à ce que cela avait pu être pour toi. Mais aussi, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais applaudir des deux mains ? Non, j'ai été choqué, je ne pouvais qu'être choqué, je le suis encore : choqué et dégoûté, rien que d'en parler. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais cesser de te considérer comme quelqu'un de bien. Je me fous bien d'être choqué ou dégoûté, par ce que je ne veux pas te perdre pour une raison qui est hors de ma portée. Je ne peux rien y changer, je ne peux plus rien y faire, mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça.

Quatre repris une nouvelle fois son souffle, plus pâle que jamais.

- Me perdre ?

- Oui. Parce que tu peux bien prendre un air indifférent et glacé à la Heero, avec moi ça ne prend pas. Ce n'est pas ça qui fera changer mes sentiments. On ne choisi pas qui on aime, mais on peut choisir de tout faire pour le garder.

Trowa se senti subitement un peu plus léger. Tout en pensant, un peu désabusé que ce n'était décidément pas le genre de déclaration à laquelle il s'attendait de la part de l'Arabe.

_Disons que je le voyais plus se jeter dans mes bras, les yeux brillants de larmes. Là il est aussi calme et froid que possible, il ne pleure pas, ne sourit même pas, il a l'air d'annoncer un décès. Et puis surtout, surtout, il est en caleçon, debout, planté devant moi. __D'un côté, j'aimerais bien qu'il se mette en pyjama, pour pas avoir à lui sauter dessus, de l'autre, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une si belle vue._ Oui, d'habitude, Quatre était plutôt du genre pudique, voire pudibond.

- Merci.

- Comment ?

- Pour la vue.

Trowa ne rougit même pas. Question d'expérience.

- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Pour la vue.

Quatre lui, prit une jolie teinte cerise. Pas la même expérience.

- Trowaaaa !

- Bon, tu allais te coucher, non ?

- Il fallait tout de même que je m'explique avant. C'est la moindre des choses.

- …

- Trowa. J'aimerais aussi que tu me parle de…de ça.

Trowa fut un instant stupéfait. Puis il se repris, comprenant. Venant de Quatre, cela n'avait rien de la curiosité malsaine, juste un besoin de comprendre.

Trowa se rapprocha, pour pouvoir chuchoter.

- Ce n'est pas très drôle.

- Alors dis-moi.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

- J'aurais voulu que tu t'excuses de ton attitude. Je m'aperçois que c'est un peu de ma faute. Tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte. Ça me va si tu t'expliques simplement comme tu viens de le faire, c'est plus clair pour moi.

Voyant que son ami attendait plus, il reprit un peu moins détendu.

- Ce que j'ai fait. J'y étais obligé, crois-moi. C'était affreux, insupportable. Mais pour moi, ce qui comptait, c'était avant tout survivre. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Même ce prix là, il me semblait dérisoire, si cela pouvait me garantir la vie sauve. De toute façon, je me suis fait violer, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai juste pu choisir de ne pas me faire tuer stupidement en me révoltant. Tu sais, je me suis enfui, pour retrouver le projet Météore, je me suis enfui, parce que j'avais trouvé une porte de sortie, si infime soit-elle, j'aurais tout risqué pour en sortir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. La suite, tu la connais, en gros.

Trowa regardait fixement le sol. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Quatre pouvait penser de tout ça. Pour une fois, il aurait été bien satisfait que Quatre puisse lire en lui.

Celui-ci dévisageait gravement le pilote. Il savait ce que voulait dire son petit discours. « Ne me déteste pas ». C'était bien ce que Trowa voulait qu'il sache. Trowa était une victime, pas un coupable, il avait souffert et se sentait coupable d'avoir été à cette place. Quatre avait beau savoir que c'est une réaction normale chez les gens victimes de viol ou de maltraitance, cela n'apaisait en rien la colère qu'il ressentait contre ceux qui lui avaient fait ça.

Trowa finit pas briser leur silence. Il se glissa sous les draps.

- Maintenant dors. Bonne nuit.

- Attends ! Trowa !

Quatre s'était approché avec la ferme intention de ne pas laisser les choses ainsi bloquées. Il devait faire deux choses : s'excuser et… câliner son Trowa. Il se posa sur le bord du lit de son ami.

- Pardonne-moi. Murmura-t-il, au bord des larmes. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça puisque je t'aime.

Trowa ne pu qu'acquiescer platement, les trois derniers mots du blond tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

- Je t'aime ! Trowa ! Je t'aime !

Couina Quatre en se bouinant contre le brun. Le dit brun qui s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour de sa petite chose préférée.

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par faire ça.

Ironisa-t-il, pour dissimuler sa joie.

Il se pencha, assez près pour mordiller le bord de l'oreille qui émergeait d'une masse de cheveux blonds.

- Tu sais que tu es irrésistible, comme ça, toi ?

_Je peux rougir comme une pivoine, il ne me voit pas._ Pensa Quatre avec soulagement, les joues en feu.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas venir dans mon lit, comme ça, quand tu portes juste un petit caleçon. D'ailleurs, c'est mignon le rose, mais pas très viril.

- La joues pas Wuffei, et pis c'est un cadeau !

- Ben voyons.

Ironisa Trowa en cherchant le bord du sous-vêtement du bout des doigts.

- Hé ! Heu.. Trowa… je ne Oo

- Je sais, je sais, ce n'est ni pour aujourd'hui, ni pour demain.

Soupir de frustration.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Marmonna Trowa en continuant son exploration de dessous le calbute de Quatre, pelotant ses fesses avec douceur.

**A SUIVRE...**

1, 2, 3, 4, (dans un bel ensemble) : HEEEEEE HOOOOOO !!

Jimi : (innocence même) : oui ? Une question, une suggestion, une réclamation, une revendication, peut-être ?

All together : OUI ! C'est quoi ce chapitre même pas finit ! Y'avait largement la place d'y mettre un (ou deux) lemon là !

Loli : de toute façon, 3 et4, ça vous concerne pas, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, vous deux, nan ? (sourire de maniaque)

4 : (chibi eyes) iteplait !

Jimi : moyennant finances alors ? (4, t'as les moyens, non ?)

3 : rascal !

Loli : bon, allé, on va être bons comme du pain blanc : le prochain chapitre sera hot !


	7. Fin

Genre : action/humour/romance euh … yaoi, y'aura du lime, du lemon, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais en gros c'est surtout un peu délire POV d'un peu tout le monde. (en italique : les pensées les plus intimes de nos G-boys miam !)

Statut : Deux chapitres, trois épisodes par chapitre, en tout, 6 épisodes. Mais c'est en cours…

Couples : 2x1, 3x4, 5 tout seul avec sa main droite (nan, j'déconne : il est gaucher)

Disclaimer : vu qu'ils sont pas aux autres, je peux les avoir ? Même pas un petit bout ? Comment ça je suis qu'un gros pervers, je veux juste un G-boy à la maison, je fais rien de mal ! Non, bin tant pis, sont pas à moi !

**Dernière Partie : partie de jambe en l'air**

Duo se sentait légèrement paniquer et c'était une formidable première pour celui qu'on appelait le dieu de la mort.

_Okay ! C'est lui qui dirige, mais c'est moi qui fais tout. C'est ce qu'on appelle la division du travail ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, il est pas foutu de savoir quoi faire, lui non plus. _

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Heero choisi pile le bon moment pour poser la question qui tue, et qui l'obsède depuis le début de la fic.

- Duo. Est-ce que tu as déjà… avant ?

_Nous y voilà. Nan, mais j'ai maté tellement de porno que je sais largement comment m'y prendre. Very, very bad idea. Je vais trouver une autre réponse. _

- Nope. Pas plus que toi, je suppose.

Prière discrète : pourvu qu'il me dise pas « moi ? si bien sûr» ou un truc dans ce genre.

- Hey, Heechan, t'es toujours là ?

- Ça va être un peu… je veux dire, si on est tous les deux… débutants.

- Nan, ça va aller, on va à notre rythme. Pas besoin d'être stressés.

_Mayday mayday, deux puceaux ensembles, c'est la cata ! _

- Mh.

En totale contradiction avec son acquiescement presque muet, Heero se redressa et d'un seul geste, ôta son pull et son tee-shirt, sous les yeux exorbités de Duo.

- Qu… que… que… qu'est-ce tu… que tu… ? bafouilla-t-il lamentablement, alors que Heero, l'air de rien, continuait tranquillement en retirant dans l'ordre : ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, son caleçon. Pour finalement se retrouver nu comme un vers de vase, n'épargnant l'hémorragie nasale à l'américain qu'en se recouvrant à demi d'un bout de couverture qui traînait par là.

- Je me déshabille. Il est vivement recommandé d'être nu pour faire l'amour.

- Si tu le dis, souffla un Duo d'un beau rouge dans le plus pur style homard bien cuit. Son trouble venant autant de la contemplation du corps parfait (sacrifions à la tradition clichesque : Heero est un apollon vivant) de son ami que de sa déclaration plus qu'explicite : ils allaient bien jusqu'au bout.

Pour meubler, Duo prit à nouveau les lèvres du japonais. Et puis aussi pour se donner un peu de courage, vu qu'il avait surtout l'impression d'aller droit dans le mur.

Ils venaient de se retourner pour la dixième fois au moins, et le natté décida de s'attaquer à leur premier (mais pas le dernier) problème technique (il commençait à avoir mal au cœur à force de tourner).

- Il faut choisir, Heechan. Toi dessus, moi dessus, mais pas les deux.

- Je pensais que pour la première fois, tu préférais peut-être... je sais pas trop comment dire… être actif ?

_Waouh ! Il est trop mignon. _

- Je veux pas non plus te priver, mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Affirmatif.

_Brrr ! Perfect soldier est de retour, c'est vachement moins mignon. _

- Juste un truc, Heechan, dans ce genre de situation, je vire Shinigami, tu vires le perfect soldier. Okay ?

- Pour ça, c'est à toi de jouer !

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dans sa tête, il commençait à comprendre la jubilation de son Heechan quand il clamait « mission acceptée ». Là, il avait une nouvelle mission et il n'allait pas se faire prier pour s'y mettre.

**OoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était toujours bouiné contre son amour, qui regrettait un peu plus à chaque seconde d'être un garçon gentil, attentionné et maître de lui, tout en lui pelotant les fesses.

- Trowa ?

- Hn ?

_Oui, je sais, on va se coucher, bonne nuit les petits_. Trowa resserra son étreinte, encore un câlin.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas pour demain.

_Retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie. _

- Hn.

- Et j'avais raison.

- Hn.

_Vas-y achève moi, dis-moi que tu veux arriver vierge au mariage. _

- Parce que ça pourrait bien être pour ce soir.

Dissimulant tant bien que mal sa surprise, Trowa prit le blond par le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « ça pourrait » ou « ça va » être pour ce soir ?

- C'est pour ce soir.

- Sûr ?

- J'en ai vraiment envie, et toi aussi.

Il fourra brusquement son visage dans le creux du cou de Trowa. Sentir sa respiration sur sa peau donna des frissons à celui-ci dans tout le dos, et puis un peu ailleurs aussi.

- C'est pas une urgence.

- Je veux maintenant !

Trowa sourit intérieurement. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé de porte de sortie.

C'était plutôt pour lui-même qu'il s'inquiétait. Il se sentait responsable de la première fois de son blondinet. Bon, d'accord, la première fois est toujours ratée, mais il ne voulait pas décourager son ami. Franchement, Quatre méritait mieux qu'une étreinte bâclée entre une sieste et une dispute. Un jour, peut-être, ils se permettraient le sexe-minute, mais là, non, vraiment, il fallait marquer le coup.

C'est ce qu'il fit avec un brio monstre. Sans plus attendre, parce ça le démangeait depuis deux jours déjà, il repoussa Quatre sur le lit, puis fit habilement sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise du bout des doigts, la dite chemise finissant bravement sa vie jetée sur le sol sans autre forme de procès. Alors que ses mains s'activaient amoureusement au sud, Trowa attrapa les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter un baiser amplement mérité. Et puis il darda un regard décidé sur Quatre, un regard promettant de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Quatre poussa un grognement de mécontentement quand Trowa récupéra ses mains pour ôter ses propres vêtements, grognement qui laissa vite place à un gémissement de délice et de surprise. Partout sur sa peau glissaient les lèvres brûlantes de son amant, couvrant sensuellement son corps de baisers humides et chauds. Ce genre de baisers si rares que chacun est une nouvelle déclaration d'amour. Un genre de baiser qu'on ne réussit qu'avec autant de tendresse que de fougue, des baisers qui laissent muet tant on y succombe sans pouvoir lutter.

Ceci étant fait, il décida rapidement de passer à la suite. Voyez plutôt :

Trowa le poussa doucement sur le dos et ôta le (charmant et existant) caleçon rose d'un mouvement digne des meilleur chippendales. Et s'attaqua sans plus de cérémonie à l'excitation que son ami avait vainement cherché à dissimuler. Il mordilla coquinement le bout de son sexe, arrachant des soupirs affolés de Quatre. Il finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche, provoquant un spasme de surprise de son amant.

Devant cette avalanche de sensations, Le blond ferma les yeux, haletant et gémissant, au fur et à mesure que Trowa accentuait la pression sur son érection. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise quand il senti la langue chaude et humide s'enrouler autour de lui et passer lentement le long de son sexe.

Le corps tendu, il voulu se retenir, sans succès.

- Trowa… je vais…

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de son amant. Une vague de plaisir sans égal déferla en lui, faisant trembler tout son corps, et malgré lui, ses yeux se fermèrent, comme pour mieux savourer cet instant de pur abandon. Il était entièrement soumis au moindre mouvement de son amant, sans possibilité de mouvement, et cela lui plaisait infiniment. Il senti avec précision les mouvements de Trowa, suçant avec application jusqu'aux dernières gouttes qu'il émettait. Submergé par le plaisir, il ne put que plaquer ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant, renforçant pour quelques secondes encore leur étreinte.

**OoOoOo**

Depuis un moment, Duo se demandait anxieusement comment tourner les choses à son avantage. Plus explicitement, dans sa tête (et dans quelques films), il avait toujours vu les rapports entre hommes sous la forme « protégez vos arrières » et il cherchait à faire comprendre à Heero qu'il s'en tirerait bien mieux si celui-ci avait la bonté de se mettre à quatre patte devant lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le perfect glaçon, même bien chauffé, n'accepterait pas facilement une telle position. D'un autre côté (sans mauvais jeu de mot), s'il ne faisait rien, ils n'étaient pas près de faire quoique ce soit (on se comprend).

- Heu... Heechan, je crois que…

Comprenant rapidement où son presque amant voulait en venir (surtout parce qu'il commençait déjà à le retourner comme une crêpe), Heero arrêta tout de suite son partenaire d'un regard polaire.

- En insistant, je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire face à face. Je suis bien assez souple pour ça.

- Okay… heu… on fait comme ça, bafouilla Duo, qui se demandait de plus en plus comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre. _Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire de souplesse, c'est pas de la gym qu'on fait là !_

Heero écarta timidement les jambes, comme pour inviter Duo qui s'agenouilla entre et posa les mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Puis il se pencha, presque au ralenti, pour l'embrasser tendrement, laissant son amant dominer le baiser pendant qu'il s'habituait peu à peu à leur position. Il rompit nerveusement le baiser lorsque les mains de Heero saisirent ses épaules pour le ramener encore un peu plus vers lui. Il lui jeta un regard anxieux.

- Que… ?

- Tu viens plus près ?

- Okay.

Ils avaient baissé la voix, comme par crainte mais pas celle de gêner les voisins.

Il s'allongea alors de tout son long sur son amant, frissonnant tout autant l'un que l'autre. Puis le japonais passa lentement une de ses mains dans les cheveux encore noués de son ami, cherchant autant à se réconforter par ce contact qu'à rassurer Duo. Il en attrapa le bout et le tritura machinalement. Comme s'il y voyait une demande muette, Duo hocha la tête en souriant.

- Vas-y, détache-la.

Ce que fit Heero avec une certaine délectation, remontant ensuite le long de la crinière de son ami, il défit la tresse, laissant retomber les mèches de cheveux sur le dos pâle de Duo comme une caresse indirecte.

De son côté, ce dernier mettait à profit sa liberté de mouvement pour découvrir un peu plus son Heechan. Du regard d'abord, il dévorait littéralement des yeux, embrassant tout son visage rougissant du regard, puis tout son corps, l'enveloppant de son regard indigo dans ses moindres reliefs. Enfin, avec hésitation d'abord, il posa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur sa peau claire.

Comme s'il avait donné le signal du départ, les mains de Heero disparurent un instant, puis réapparurent à sa ceinture, déboutonnant son pantalon.

- Enlève ton pantalon.

Pour une fois, Duo obéit immédiatement avec un plaisir certain : se déshabiller lascivement, il savait faire, c'était un des nombreux moyens de rendre Wuffei rouge de confusion. Il s'exécuta donc, emportant au passage son caleçon, et profitant de l'occasion pour enlever également ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, balançant tout ce beau linge par terre, avant de revenir à l'essentiel.

- Attends !

- Heechan ?

- Ça ne va jamais passer comme ça !

Un vent de panique souffla un instant.

- Mais comment tu veux que je…

- Tes doigts.

- Hein ? Duo n'osant comprendre ce que son amant lui demandait, il préférait jouer les débiles pour avoir de plus amples explications.

- Utilise tes doigts. Et de la salive.

- C'est dégueu.

- Tu risques de me faire très mal dans le cas contraire, rétorqua Heero avec inquiétude.

Duo comprit avec consternation que Heero serait prêt à avoir mal, si lui le décidait.

- Okay, je suis pas spécialement sadique, j'vais l'faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Puis il se traita de connard finit. Dire qu'il se pensait prêt à mourir par amour et qu'il n'osait même pas faire en sorte que la première fois ne soit pas un calvaire pour Heero. Il se pencha tendrement contre Heero et l'embrassa doucement en murmurant un « désolé » au passage ; dans le même mouvement il fit entrer deux doigts mouillés de sa salive en lui, arrachant un gémissement douloureux à Heero.

- Mal ?

- T'as pas idée !

Sans plus attendre, Duo entama des mouvements hésitants de ses doigts, calmant chaque tressaillement de son amant par de nouveaux baisers. Au bout de quelques secondes, une sensation étrange lui envahit la main. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa puis un sourire moitié gêné, moitié soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Heechan ?

- Hm ?

- Heu… Tu sais que tu mouilles ?

- Sécrétions anales, c'est normal.

- Ouais, si tu le dis… ça veut dire que y'a pas besoin de salive alors ?

- T'as vraiment pas envie.

- Quand ce sera ton tour, t'auras qu'à m'enculer à sec pour te venger.

- Je suis pas comme toi !

Duo se releva, dégageant sa main de l'entrejambe de son amant. Il le fixa gravement. Il se redressa entre ses jambes et lui prit le bassin à deux mains.

- Je peux ?

- Fais comme chez toi.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un rire moins nerveux à Duo. Dire qu'il avait fallut attendre de coucher avec lui pour voir Heero se lancer dans une tentative d'humour. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup ! Et c'est sur cette pensée réconfortant qu'il le pénétra, avec une douceur dont il se croyait incapable en temps normal.

**OoOoOoOo**

Epuisé, Quatre se rejeta en arrière, à la fois comblé et vidé, dans un étrange mélange de plénitude et d'insatiété. Il senti Trowa le relâcher, sans pour autant retirer ses mains de ses hanches fines.

Il devinait ce qui allait suivre. Cela lui fit subitement peur, sachant qu'il ne se déroberait pas. Il s'allongea, les yeux toujours fermés, pendant que Trowa l'embrassait encore sur le ventre. Quand d'un seul coup, un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Il eu l'impression de chuter. En une fraction de seconde, l'état de béatitude dans lequel Trowa l'avait plongé s'évanouit et une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le crâne.

Il reprit connaissance après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures. Il reposait dans les bras de Trowa, leurs corps enlacés. Trowa le scruta d'un air sombre.

- Ca va aller ?

- Mmh.

Le français fronça les sourcils. Il valait mieux interpréter ce genre de réponse avec prudence. Quatre eut un pâle sourire. Il se sentait complètement affaibli pour cacher sa douleur.

- Je suis désolé.

Le brun soupira. Il eut la vague intuition qu'il allait encore une fois devoir être patient. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. D'abord, remis de ses blessures, Quatre serait encore plus en forme, ensuite, frustration aidant, il serait bien plus décidé que ce soir.

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai oublié que tu étais blessé. Tu as encore mal ?

- Ca va aller.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

- Menteur.

Il se glissa entre les draps, entraînant le blond avec lui.

- Ceinture jusqu'à la complète guérison.

- Trowa !

- C'est pour ton bien !

- Oui…heu.. mais ça aussi c'était pour mon bien, non ? …

Trowa le dévisagea.

- Ha oui ?

- Trowa !

Le brun rectifia mentalement. _D'accord, au niveau frustration, il est plus qu'à point. Pas de problème, moi aussi. _

Quatre se cala contre l'oreiller avec un sourire espiègle : au moins il se rappellerait de leur séjour dans la cabane pourrie. Remarquant cela, Trowa qui était occupé à se mettre à cheval sur lui, haussa un sourcil.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Tu fais doucement, hein ?

Seul un baiser attendri le réduit au silence, alors que deux mains câlines recommençaient à lui masser l'intérieur des cuisses. Tout en se laissant embrasser suavement, Quatre sentit avec curiosité son amant tendre une main hors du lit pour farfouiller dans son sac qui reposait au pied du lit. Il se dégagea de la prise de ses lèvres pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. En réponse à sa question muette, Trowa extirpa un petit emballage carré sous les yeux écarquillés de Quatre qui vira au cramoisi dés qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais…. heu… Trowa… je ne … il n'y a… comment tu as ça… ?

Trowa ravala un sourire goguenard et susurra six mots d'explication qui plongèrent le blondinet dans un abîme de confusion.

- Je sais bien… mais il est lubrifié.

S'abstenant de tout autre commentaires, alors qu'il aurait eu encore une bonne douzaine de questions (dont le pourquoi de la présence d'un préservatif dans le sac de Trowa, mais passons) à poser, l'Arabe écarta simplement les jambes, puisqu'il fallait en finir.

Puis Trowa disparut de son champ à nouveau de vision, gardant pourtant sa main serrée dans la sienne. Une sensation humide et envahissante le chatouilla désagréablement et il se tortilla un peu, tentant d'éloigner ce contact gênant. Contrairement à ses attentes, il fut presque immobilisé par la main toujours libre de Trowa, lui tenant la taille fermement.

- Trowa ?

- Hmm ?

_Désolé, mais je peux pas te parler, là. _

Pour une énième fois, Quatre maudit son don d'empathe, puisqu'il avait saisit subitement l'ensemble des pensées de Trowa. Et surtout le pourquoi du comment de cette sensation chatouillante dans son intimité.

Et d'un seul coup, la sensation se fit beaucoup moins chatouillante et bien plus douloureuse. Cette fois, il n'eut besoin de rien pour comprendre ce qui venait de s'introduire en lui. Il éleva une faible plainte.

- Hé !

Trowa soupira.

- Je te prépare, Quatre.

- Me…prépare ?

- …

- Ca fait bizarre !

- Tu préfères que ça fasse mal ?

- Heu… fais comme il faut… je te fais confiance.

- …

Trowa releva la tête juste assez pour voir Quatre gémir en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier au contact des doigts de son amant allant et venant en lui. Décidant qu'il était à point, le brun déchira habilement l'emballage du préservatif avant de l'enfiler. Un mouvement de Quatre attira son attention. Il s'était redressé légèrement et l'observait de plus en plus rougissant. Une expression amusée se dessina sur le visage de Trowa.

- Tu te rinces bien l'œil ?

- Maieuh ! Trowa ! Faut bien que je sache…

Un petit rire échappa au Français, juste le temps qu'il saisisse les hanches de son amant et le pénètre doucement, alors qu'ils se fixaient tous deux droits dans les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Heero et Duo se faisaient face, à bout de souffle, écarlates, brûlants, le cœur battant. Heero réprima une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait que tout avait disparu pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et que le décor reprenait sa place petit à petit.

- Il faudra laver les draps.

Duo resta interdit une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

- Y'à pas à dire, t'es pas romantique pour deux sous, toi !

- Je suis pas en situation pour.

Devant l'expression d'inquiétude de son amant, ce fut à Heero de sourire, un peu crispé néanmoins.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero ?

- Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour ! Je peux plus m'asseoir.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il s'allongea sur le côté, évitant avec soin l'endroit où les draps étaient tachés.

Comprenant de quoi il retournait, Duo ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une curiosité évidente.

- A ce point là ?

Fit-il en se lovant contre son amant.

- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure.

- Heulà !

Protesta Duo pour la forme. Il avait toujours convenu qu'il devrait y passer aussi, il ne comptait pas y couper. Pour être honnête, il était même plutôt impatient de se faire prendre par son Heechan.

- Heechan, tu veux toujours de moi après tout ça ?

- On s'améliorera la prochaine fois.

- Nan, je ne parlais pas de ça ! C'était impec, me fais pas croire le contraire, j'étais là quand tu criais, je te signale ! C'est juste, pour ce matin, je t'ai… agressé. Je pensais me faire pardonner de t'avoir forcé.

- …

- Parce que je regrette vraiment.

- ...

- Heero ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, c'est illogique, inexplicable, mais il n'y a que toi.

- Gné ?

- Tu es le seul avec qui j'envisage tout ça.

- Tu veux dire…être ensemble ?

- Hn.

- Okay, on va dire, être ensemble. Pour commencer. Pour le mariage, on attendra d'être majeur.

**OoOoOoOo**

Quatre ouvrit les yeux, il reposait sur un oreiller doux et chaud, un oreiller qui se soulevait régulièrement, un oreiller qui battait presque au même rythme que son cœur.

Il y avait un petit motif sur cet oreiller, comme une petite fleur plus foncée, dont le cœur était dur. A moitié endormi, Quatre posa ses lèvres sur ce petit motif et l'embrassa avec sensualité.

- Réveillé ?

Une main lui massait le crâne, lissant ses cheveux blonds.

- Moui.

- Bien dormi ?

- Tu n'as pas dormis toi ?

- Je te regardais.

- Et c'est bien ?

- C'est superbe.

Ils restèrent en silence, dans le calme, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à la fenêtre.

Quatre se sentait parfaitement comblé et souriait béatement sous le regard satisfait de son amant. D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment d'élément de comparaison, mais pour une première fois, il estimait avoir été gâté. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien connu de meilleur. C'est pourquoi, alors que Trowa se contentait de leur étreinte, Quatre se torturait l'esprit à la recherche d'une manière de manifester son contentement.

_Je peux pas dire « t'as assuré cette nuit », je suis pas Duo, tout de même ! Mais j'ai réellement aimé ça ! Nyah ! C'est gênant, ça devrait pourtant arriver naturellement ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment aimé ça. Courage Quatre, t'es un G-boy ! Pourquoi y'a rien pour dire ce genre de truc de manière élégante ? _

- Trowa ?

- Hn.

- Je savais bien que ça m'aiderait à guérir.

- …

_Et voilà, j'ai encore sortit un truc débile. _

Un petit coup d'oeil vers son chéri lui appris que non seulement le message était bien passé. _T'as pris ton pied._ Et qu'en plus, le retour était favorable. _Tu vas voir, dés que tu es guéri, j'ai plein de trucs bien à nous faire faire. _

_OoOoOoOo_

Wuffei jeta un oeil torve au réveil qui lui faisait face. Quatre heure du matin et personne dans leur planque n'avait encore pu dormir. Ils allaient sérieusement devoir investir dans l'isolation sonore. Sa santé était en jeu.

**FIN**

Jimi : le fin du fin, c'est plantafin !

Loli : mais bien sûr… on va tout de même demander des review… qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Jimi : au moins, on s'en sort vivants !

Loli : perso, tant qu'on fait des lemon en veux-tu, en voilà, ils ne nous feront rien. ……. rien de grave, du moins……. j'espère…. ils nous laissent en vie…. je crois….


End file.
